It Doesn't Matter
by CorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Her heart is made of ice. Until Ron comes along and starts melting it without even knowing. For the first time she lets all her guards down and gives him her whole heart. Will that be a mistake or the greatest choice she have made?
1. Meeting Him

This story takes place in the movie/book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
>Info:<br>Scarlett Higgins  
>House: Slytherin<br>Year: 4  
>Age: 14<br>Blood: Pureblood  
>Parents: Deatheaters<br>Rep: I'm a loud ice queen. I'm a do anything for fun type of girl. But to my enemies I show no mercy. I'm also one of those rare Slytherin, that don't give a damn about blood.  
>Pet: I have a light gray Persian cat named Hottie and red eastern screech owl named Gorgeous. <p>

Friends:  
>Allison Bricksburg<br>House: Gryffindor  
>Age: 14<br>Year: 4  
>Blood: Pureblood<br>Pet: She has a spectacled owl named Sorrow and white Abyssinian cat named Snow White  
>Rep: She a tom boy when comes to her style, but she a girly girl in spirit. She quiet but you should never turn your back on her because she always up to something. She is known as the Queen of pranks. <p>

Arnold Fratzmyer  
>House: Ravenclaw<br>Age: 16  
>Year: 6<br>Blood: Pureblood  
>Rep: He is known for his brains and bluntness. He is the smartest student in your year next to Hermione. He's gay but you would never know just by looking at him. He can be a bit of a pretty boy.<br>Pet: He has white with black spots Bengal cat named Oreo. 

Its two more weeks in till school started. I just wake up, wearing boxers and a hoodie. I walked down the stair to the kitchen to get something to eat. I found a note from my parents on the fridge.  
><em>Dear Scarlett,<br>We want on a business trip with the Malfoy. Since we're not going to be back in time to see you go back to school; Draco will be staying at our house. This way you guys can keep each other out of trouble and make sure the others gets everything ready for school. He'll be here at 7:30 am if you don't wake up early enough; he knows where his room is.  
>Love,<br>Mom and Dad_  
>I looked at the clock, seeing it was eight in the morning. 'Just great he is in my house but where,' I thought. Three girly screams echo through the house. I ran to the living room and saw Malfoy, Flint, and Blaise standing up on the couch holding on to each other. "And how may I help thee damsel," I asked smirking.<br>"OW shoves it, you have a big gray rat running around here," Blaise snapped. I started to laugh, getting on my knees and called my pet, Persian cat.  
>"Come on out Hottie," I called out.<br>"I'm right here babe," Flint smirked.  
>I rolled my eyes and give him the finger. "Come on Hottie, no need to be scared of the ugly boys," I called out.<br>"Hey I'm not ugly," Blaise yelled  
>"Be quiet fuckers your scaring her. Some on out Hottie," I snapped, annoyed. She finally came out from under the couch and jumped into my arms. I stood up, cradling her in my arms.<br>"It's a cat," Malfoy jumping off the couch, walking towards me.  
>"No duh," I roll my eyes.<br>"Well you should keep it in a cage," he snapped. I covered her ears and give Malfoy an evil glare.  
>"Don't listen to him baby, mommy would never do that to you," I told her putting her down on the floor. "She a part of the family not and it, she has no cage," I flip my hair in his direction. "Come on Hottie, I'll get make you some fish," I walk back into the kitchen with Hottie right on my trail. I open the tuna can, before looking down and notice I was still in my pajamas. After I put the open can on the ground, I ran up the stairs and changed into denim jeans and black shirt that had 'Girls will be Girls and Boys will be Toys' in white on the front. I walked back into the living room, where I was pushed against the wall. I look up and saw Flint.<br>"I'll be your toy baby," he said in a seductive voice.  
>I used all my strength to push him off. "You wish," I said coldly, walking past him. I saw Hottie sitting on Blaise lap. "Looks like Hottie like you," I smile.<br>"If you're talking about yourself you're cockier then I thought," Blaise said  
>"Shut up," I messing up his hair. Sitting next to him, Hottie jumped on me licking my face "Stop Hottie that tickles," I giggled grabbing him and giving him back to Blaise.<br>"When did you get this one," Blaise asked petting Hottie.  
>"In the beginning of this summer," I told him. A punch of smoke came out of the fireplace and when the smoke cleared. Allison, my best friend, came walking out with her black emo style hair tied in a ponytail with a skull head band on with a pair of black skinny jenas on and an AFI shirt. I ran up to her giving her a big hug. "I missed you," I squealed.<br>"I missed you too. I've been staying at the Weasley," she explains.  
>"Weasley, forget them stay here," I snapped.<br>"I can't their family friends. Come stay with them they won't mind," she told me.  
>"Can't I have to babysit Malfoy," I joke.<br>"Hey you're not babysitting me," Malfoy snapped.  
>"I feel sorry for you well anyways I got some good news, George Weasley my boyfriend," she ignored him.<br>"You call that good news," Malfoy asked.  
>"Sure it's not Fred," I teased, ignoring him also.<br>"Yes I'm sure, but what I really came over for was to ask you if you want to go to hogsmade to get school supplies next week," she asked.  
>"Sure," I nodded.<br>"Cool well I got to go bye," she went back into the fireplace and yelled, "Weasley!" A big puff of smoke follow and like that she was gone.  
>"You shouldn't be hanging with those Gryffindor," Flints said putting his arm around my shoulder.<br>"What," I snapped.  
>"You are a slytherin how is it going to look if your hang out with those freaks," he hissed.<br>"Those freaks are my friends," I snapped pushing him away and against a wall, pointing a finger in his face. "And if you ever talk like that about them again, I'll kick your ass," I threaten.  
>"You wouldn't even dare try," he hissed.<br>"Want bet I'm a slytherin and the Ice Queen, beside that I'm not on the quidditch team so I don't have to worry about getting cut, because that's the only reason why anyone respect you," I yelled at him. I must have hit a nerve because he grabbed both of my shoulders and flipped us over so I was against the wall and our faces were only an inch apart.  
>"Don't you ever disrespect me like that you little sl..." he was interrupted by Hottie biting his leg. He held on as Flint started to scream and run around the room. Malfoy and I started laughing while Blaise was watching with wide eyes.<br>"Okay Hottie that's enough", I laugh. Hottie let go and fell on to the one chair on the right side of the couch. I sat down beside Blaise on the couch while Malfoy sat on the chair on the left side. Flint plops down on the other side of me, putting his feet on my lap. "What the fuck? What's your problem today, Flint," I hiss.  
>"What am I going to tell my parent about my leg", he asked.<br>"That's an easy one; you just tell them the truth. That you were threatening me and my cat got scared and bite you," I glared at him.  
>"That's soon to Mrs. Malfoy," Malfoy smirking.<br>"Okay let get one thing straight, I wouldn't marry any of you but if I had to my new name would be Scarlett Zabini," I snapped.  
>"You think Blaise is the best man out of all of us," Flint asked.<br>"Yes," I walk out of the room. Before exiting the room I turn around and add, "Flint clean up your leg before it drips on my couch." I walk back up stairs and into my room. Which was decorated all in green and black, it's not slytherin pride though, they where my favorite colors. I let out a big sigh falling back on my silk bed. Right after the door busted open and in walked, Malfoy.  
>"What the hell was that all about?" he snapped as I sat up. I put my hand up telling him to calm down.<br>"Let's get something straight, okay if you're going to bring friends over keep them out of my way," I replied with no emotions.  
>"The same goes for you," he said.<br>"Fine by me now leaves," I snapped at him. I lied back down, hearing the door slam shut.  
>"Jerk," I muttered under my breath. <p>

I walked down stairs in a black jean skirt and a black v-top that had 'Friend is Gods way of apologizing for family' written in red on the front. I told the family house elf, Buddy that I want cereal for breakfast, sitting down at the table and eat my Trixs. Draco told Buddy what he wanted before sitting down across from me. "Did you mean what you said yesterday," Draco asked me.  
>"I said a lot yesterday so quote me," I took another bite of cereal.<br>"Okay that's get one thing straight, I wouldn't marry any of you but if I had to my new name would be Scarlett Zabini," Draco mock me, in a high pitch girly voice.  
>"What about it," I said annoyed.<br>"Do you really think Blaise is a better man than me," he asked.  
>"Yeah I do," I answered.<br>"Why," he asked.  
>Before I could answer Allison's owl, Sorrow came flying in with a letter tied to her leg. I read it out loud,<br>_"Dear Scarlett,  
>I have good news; Mr. Weasley had a once in a life time chance to study muggles and Mrs. Weasley going with him. I made the suggestion that we stay at your place but the thing is George, Fred, Ronald, and Ginny would have to come if I did. So what do you think? Send me a letter as soon as possible.<br>Love,  
>Allison"<br>_"No," Malfoy snapped as I gave Sorrow a treat.  
>"Malfoy, I believe we make a deal, you stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours," I told him, sending Sorrow off.<br>"What's your point," he asked.  
>"This is my business so stay out," I hissed.<br>"What happen if your parents find out," he asked, with an evil smirk on his face.  
>"My parents aren't going to find out," I told him.<br>"And what if I tell them," He asked.  
>"You wouldn't you know I can make your life hell," I smirk when his dropped.<br>"Fine but if you invite them, I'm inviting Flint and Blaise," he told me.  
>"Go a head there about 50 rooms in this house I don't care," I told him, writing Allison a letter back saying they can come over. After I sent Gorgeous, my owl, with the letter, I went up stairs to take a nap.<p>

I wake up to Gorgerous pecking on my window. I got up and let her in before untying the letter from her leg. As she eats the treat, I read that they would be over shortly. I went downstairs, seeing Flints and Blaise with bags in their hands. I sent a glare Malfoy way.  
>"What, you thought I was kidding their staying," he laughs.<br>"Whatever but tries to be nice to them," I said as nicely as I could. They started laughing, intently pissing me off. "Fine then assholes just make like they're not here like you do at Hogwarts," I yelled.  
>"Okay, okay calm down," Flint said.<br>"Come on guys I'll show you to your rooms," Malfoy laugh. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. By the time I was done, smoke started coming from the fireplace. Allison came out holding George's hand; each of them had a suitcase in their hands. Another cloud of smoke showed Fred holding hands with a little red head girl, I weren't sure what her name was but I heard she had big crushed on Harry Potter. Each of them had a suitcase in their hand as well. The fireplace spat another puff of smoke, when it cleared there stood another red head boy, who had to be Ron holding a suitcase.  
>'He looked hotter then I remembered,' I thought looking him up and down.<br>"Hey Scar," Allison hug me.  
>"This is Ginny, George, Ron, and Fred," she said pointing at everyone.<br>"She knows me I flirted with her like every day in Hogwarts," Fred smirks.  
>"Please, you flirt with every girl," I laugh.<br>"Yes but none of them were as pretty as you," he said.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Come on I'll show you to your rooms," I said leading them up the stairs that lead to the east wing of the house, otherwise known as my wing.<br>I heard Ron snap from behind me, "Fred stops looking up her skirt." I turn around and glared at him.  
>"You got nice green underwear," Fred said smirking. I gave him a disgusted look and grabbed his hand, pulling him up so he was on the side of me. When I got to the top of the stairs, I open the first door to the right and pushing him in.<br>"That's your room," I told him.  
>I open the door to another room across from Fred's, "George."<br>Open the door next to Fred's, "Ginny."  
>Open the door across from hers, "Ron."<br>Open the door next to Ginny's, "Allison."  
>"Thanks, you're such a gentleman," she laughs, walking in the room.<br>"Your welcome, the room across form yours is mine so if you need anything just asks. After you're done unpacking we can take a dip in the pool, if it's cool with the others. We'll meet downstairs. Oh yeah, and stay away from the north wing of the house it's Malfoy's side for the summer," I inform her.  
>"Don't you think we should tell the others," she asked.<br>"Damn I forgot to do that, I should have said that in the beginning," I sigh.  
>"Its okay, I'll tell George and Ginny, you tell Fred and Ron," she smiles at me.<br>"Okay," I said walk to Ron's door and knocked.  
>"Come in," I heard him yell through the door. I walked in the room as he was putting clothes in a drawer.<br>"Hey," I smile. His head shot right up.  
>"Hi," he smiled nervously.<br>"UM, I just thought you should know my room the next door on the right just in case you need anything," he just nodded his head. "We going swim in the pool after everyone done unpacking," I said intently regretting it, when I realize I told him instead of asking him.  
>"Sounds like fun," he said, I sigh relieved that he didn't seem upset about my rude moment.<br>"Okay then we're meeting down stairs and stay away from the north wing of the house, it's Malfoy for the summer, so not my idea," I told him.  
>"Okay," he chuckled.<br>"See ya," I made my way towards the door.  
>"Yeah see ya," I heard him say as I closed the door and leaned my head back on it. I look down at my hands, they were shaking and my face felt hot. 'Why was I so nervous, I hope he didn't notice,' I thought walked towards Fred's door.<br>I knocked and he shouted through the door, "Who is it?"  
>"Scarlett," I answered.<br>A few moments later, Fred opens the door. "Come in," he said moving aside so I could step in.  
>"I just came to tell you that my room is down the hall, the last door to your left and that when you're done unpacking were going to go swimming so if you want to come," I walk into the room.<br>"A chance to see you in a bikini, let me think, HELL YEAH," He yell the last part.  
>"Okay then, we are meeting in the living room and can you do me a favor," I asked.<br>"What is it," he asked.  
>"Stay away from the north wing of the house; it's Malfoy's for the summer. He invited Flint and Blaise, he just trying to make me mad," I explain.<br>"Sure, I'll try my best," he smirks.  
>"Thanks," I walk out the door, to see Allison standing there. "Are they cool with going to the pool," I asked her.<br>"Yeah," she answered.  
>"Okay then was going to the pool," I said going back to my room to change into a black bikini with green skulls all over them before pull my jeans skirt back on. I went into the living room, where Malfoy, Blaise, and Flint were playing magic chess. I lied down on the couch with my head on Malfoy's lap.<br>"Why are you wearing that," he asks, touching my stomach. I decided to play with his head a little. I curled up on his lap, putting my pointer finger on his bottom lip, and slowly started to outline his lips.  
>"Cause I thought you would like it," I whispered in his ear. He lined in and then...<p> 


	2. Kiss Kiss

As Malfoy moved his lips closer to mine, I saw Ron coming down the stairs, out of the corner of my eye. I jumped off of Malfoy's lap and started to straighten out my skirt. Flint, Blaise, and Malfoy shot me a look that clearly said what the hell. "Hey Ron," I said really nervously, rocking back and forth.  
>"Hey Scarlett," Ron look me up and down before sitting down. "Everyone almost ready, you know for the pool," Ron muttered.<br>"Cool," I biting my bottom lip. 'Why am I getting nerves around him,' I thought.  
>"I'm going to go check," he said running back upstairs. I put my face in my hands and let out a small scream.<br>"You like Weasley," Blaise asked. I looked up and they were all looking at me with an intense stare waiting for my answer.  
>"I do not," I snapped. They were now narrowing their eyes at me. But everyone came down stairs before they could interrogate me more. "Okay let go to the pool," I said cheerfully glad to get out of the hot seat.<br>"Maybe we'll let join you guy later," Malfoy yelled after me as we were going outside.  
>"That would be getting in my way Malfoy," I yelled back. <p>

In the pool, George and Allison were making out, Fred was picking on Ginny, and I was having a little splash fight with Ron.  
>"Let's play chicken," Ginny said excitedly. The rest of them started yelling, giggling, and cheering. I stood there confuse not knowing what they were talking about.<br>"What, how do you play chicken," I asked.  
>"You don't want to play that, Scarlett is probably some muggle game," I heard someone say from behind me. I turn around and saw Flints, Blaise, and Malfoy in their trunks.<br>"Malfoy do you remember our deal," I said through my teeth.  
>"You know about that," he smirking down at me.<br>"What about it, it's a great deal," I sneered.  
>"Yeah well screw it," he said jumping in the pool doing a back flip. Flint and Blaise followed after him.<br>"Going to give him hell," Ron whispered in my ear.  
>"Yes I am," I hissed swimming towards Malfoy, as he rose from the water. I slapped him right upside the head. "Backing out of our deal you little worm," I snapped.<br>"I guess you'll have to deal with me all summer," he said smirking.  
>"It's going to be one hell of a summer," I hissed. He smirked widen. "For you that is," I whispered in his ear, giving him a cold glare. His face turns white, as his smirk dropped. I smirk, swimming back to the group. "So tell me how you play chicken," I asked them.<br>"How did you do that to Malfoy, I mean make him shut up," Ron asked.  
>"Maybe one day I'll teach you but for now teach me," I smiled.<br>"Well, one person goes on the other shoulder and that person on the top would have to push the other pair down. We'll show you," Allison jumped on George shoulder. Ginny went on Fred's. I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the edge of the pool, with only my feet in the water. Allison and Ginny started pushing, shoving, and pulling each other until Ginny finally fell off.  
>"I want play it looks like fun," I yelled.<br>"How about we play Slytherin vs. Gryffindor," Malfoy swam towards us.  
>"I mean there four of us and four of you guys," Flints explain.<br>"And Ron can be the referee," I said cheerfully.  
>"Yeah, whatever," Blaise roll his eyes.<br>"Hey wait there only one girl and three boys on your team," Allison pointed out.  
>"Yeah I got Scarlett," Malfoy said pulling me back into the water and hugged me.<br>"What about us," Blaise yelled.  
>"You can go on Flint shoulder," I told him with Malfoy still hugging me.<br>"Hell no," they snapped looking at each other in disgusted.  
>"What you're going to make us lose to those Gryffindors," Malfoy snapped.<br>"Fine," they hissed looking very upset.  
>"This is going to be fun," I said pulling away from Malfoy and jump on his shoulders. Blaise did the same with Flint. The sight made me laugh.<br>"Shut up," they snapped.  
>"You guy make a cute couple," I smirk. "Don't you think Allison," I asked her.<br>"Yeah very sexy," she said giggling now on Georges shoulder.  
>"Let's just get this started," Ginny said laughing on Fred's shoulder.<br>"Okay let's go," I said winking at Malfoy. "Swipe his legs," I lean over to whisper in his ear. He just nodded his head smirking. I/Malfoy were taking on Allison/George. Allison and I were punching and pulling each other. Malfoy swiped Fred's legs as I held on to Allison so they broke apart.  
>"Cheater," Allison screamed.<br>"There nothing against the rules right Ron," I smile at him.  
>"No, not technically," he scratches the back of his neck.<br>"So we got you guys out fair and square," Malfoy smirk.  
>"Yup," I said as Malfoy moved us behind GinnyFred, who was trying to fight off Blaise/Flint. George was about to yell to warned them, but it was too late I ready pulled Ginny off. "We won," I yelled letting myself fall off of Malfoy's shoulder.  
>"You guys cheated," Ginny whined.<br>"No we didn't cheat; we just played dirty there a different," I explained.  
>"Oh really what," she snapped, getting my face.<br>"I'll tell you cheating is against the rules, playing dirt is just finding loop holes," I snapped pushing her away from me.  
>"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes before getting out of the pool and grabs a towel as she stormed out of the room. I were about to go after her when I was pulled back by my shoulder.<br>"She can be a sore loser sometimes," Ron explains. I push his hand off my shoulder roughly.  
>"I don't give a damn you better tell her to never even try and get in my face like that again because I'll rip her to pieces," I scream. I could feel the anger flicker in my eyes. He looked a little taken back. He put his hand on my cheek and started rubbing it in a circle motion. It was oddly calming.<br>"You have angry problems don't you love," Ron smile making my stomach flip.  
>"Uumm yeah," I said nervously, taking his hands off my cheek and intertwine our fingers. "No one's ever calm me down before;" I look in his eyes.<br>"Well there a first for everything," he said smiling at me before brushing his lips against mine. I felt a shot of electricity shot through my body. I lean myself into the kiss, getting into it. He pulled himself away roughly, making me stumbled a little but quickly regain my balance. I looked at him and he had a look of worry on his face.  
>"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he said softly before jumping out of the pool and ran out of the room. I could still feel the electricity go through my body.<p> 


	3. First Date

Ron POV  
>'I can't believe I just did that. She probable is planning how to kill me right now. The whole Slytherin house is probable go to make my life hell at school,' my thoughts started to run wild. I heard the door open and close. I looked up and saw Scarlett standing there. "You come to kill me," I laugh letting out a chuckle.<br>"No but the other slytherin in the house want to," she sat next to me on the bed.  
>"You're not mad at me," I asked again making sure I heard right.<br>"No I actually kind of like it," she look into my eyes. She leans forward planting a kiss on me. I felt the same passion that I felt the last time.

Scarlett POV  
>Electricity was running through my body again and I love every bit of it. Ron pushed me down on the bed not breaking the kiss. He put his hand up my shirt. I push him off, breaking the kiss. "What was I going to fast," he asked full of concern. He was so caring and cute.<br>"No, yeah sort of but that not why I stop the kiss," I shake my head.  
>"Well then, why," he asked lying down next to me.<br>"How does it feel to have a crush," I asked. He gave me a weird look. "I never had a crush before I'm just wondering," I explain.  
>"Well you get really nervous around them, you know you get his unease feeling," he was explaining.<br>"Ronald I know what nervous means," I laugh.  
>"Well anyways. When that person gives you any kind of attention it feels bittersweet," he explained.<br>"That how I feel with you," I confessed. "You're my first crush," I blush.  
>"I like you too," he chuckle.<br>"So you would be my boyfriend," I asked.  
>"Are you asking me," he asked not sure.<br>"Yeah I am," I nodded.  
>"Yeah I would be your boyfriend but what about Slytherin? Don't you have a reputation," he asked.<br>"They don't matter only you and I matter their just the background," I got lost in his eyes.  
>"We should get back down there before they think we're having sex," he smile.<br>"Yeah we should," I laugh. We walk back to the group, who was in the backyard drying up, holding hands. Everyone eyes went wide, when they saw us holding hands. "Yeah that's right this is my boyfriend," I said with a big ass smile on my face. Ginny walked up to us.  
>"I'm sorry Scarlett for the way I acted I can be a sour loser sometimes," she apologizes.<br>I opened your mouth ready to say a nasty insult, but my eyes locked with Ron and he gave me a be nice look stare.  
>"It alright we all have our flaws," I said as sweetly as I could. Malfoy pushed Ginny out of the way to stand in front of me.<br>"I understand if you felt sorry for him but," he narrowing his eyes at me.  
>"Shove it Malfoy because I asked him," I snapped.<br>"What? Do you know what all the Slytherins are going to think," he asked.  
>"They don't matter," Ron snapped.<br>"No Weasley, Gryffindor don't matters Slythrin the other hand do," Malfoy snapped, getting in Ron's face. Ron looked angry but scared at the same time. I yanked Malfoy back by the collar.  
>"You listen, Malfoy when you mess with Ron, you messing with me and you remember what happen the last time you mess with me," I hissed at him. I could see the fear in his eyes. I smirk; it felt good to be feared. I dropped his collar, making him loss his balance and fall on the ground.<br>"What Weasley you needed your woman to stand up for you," Flint laugh. I was about to go off on him but Ron pulled me back.  
>"At least I can get a woman," he said, making everyone but Draco and Blaise started laughing. Hottie came running up to me.<br>"Hey Hottie," I pick him up. He licked my face. "Hottie this is me love," I held him up to Ron.  
>"Cute kitten", he grabbed him from me, he cuddle into Ron's chest.<br>"Come on I want you to meet Gorgeous," I pull him by the bottom of his shirt since his was holding Hottie.  
>"Gorgeous," I yelled putting my arm out. A beautiful red eastern screech owl came out from my bedroom window and landed on my. "What do you think my new boyfriend Gorgeous," I asked. She let out a big trilling noise.<br>"Is that a good thing," Ron asked.  
>"Yeah it defiantly is," I smile at him. "So Ron these are my babies what do you think," I asked as Gorgeous got bored of being on my arm and flied up into the sky.<br>"Remind me a lot of their owner," he smiled.

I was sleeping when someone started jumping up and down on my bed. I kicked that person as hard as I could in the leg, making them fall on me. I open my eyes and saw Ron lying on top of me. "Ron, I was sleeping," I screamed.  
>"I know but we been dating for three days and we never had a first date yet," he rolled over, so he was lying down beside me.<br>"Okay where are we going," I asked.  
>"That's a surprises now go get dress and meet me down stairs," he got up and walking out of the room.<br>"I hate surprises," I got out of the bed and got dress. I pulled on a black and red flannel spaghetti strap dress with black lace trimming on the bottom. I magically did my hair in curls. I made my eyes smokey and put on pink lips gloss. I slide my cropped black leather jacket with small spikes on the shoulders. I slipped on black toe pecking stiletto before going down stair and saw Ron waiting.

"You look good," Ron kissed me on the check.  
>"You don't look half bad yourself," I smirk. He looked very handsome in his leather jacket. "Look we are matching," I pulled on his unbutton flannel shirt that was over a gray shirt.<br>"Yep um, time for the blindfolding," he blush.  
>"What blindfold," I snapped, not like the sound of it.<br>"Yes a blindfold, you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you," he put the blindfold on me. "Come on I'll lead you," he grab my hand.  
>"Where are we going Ron," I whined.<br>"I got it taken care of," he pulling me along.  
>"You'll tell me if there a stair in front of me right," I asked.<br>"Of course I wouldn't want you falling," he said.  
>"Or if there's a hole in the ground," I asked.<br>"Yes I will," he said.  
>"If people are looking at us funny you'll tell them to piss off right," I asked.<br>"I don't think anyone will be there but if there is then yes," he answered.  
>"Why won't there be anyone there? Where are we going," I asked.<br>"Surprise remember blind fold," he said.  
>"Right," I said.<br>"Step up," he told me.  
>"Okay are there stairs," I asked.<br>"No step over," he repeated himself.  
>"Was it a hole in the ground," I step over something.<br>"Nope," he answered me.  
>"Now stand here," he let go of my hand. I could hear this foot step walking away.<br>"Why are you leaving me? Ron this isn't funny," I yelled.  
>"No calm down and wait," he laughs.<br>"Fine," I stood there listening to my surroundings. My ears perked up by the sound of running water. "What up with the running water is it raining outside," I asked.  
>"Nope," he answered.<br>"Are you finished," I asked.  
>"Yep just wait I'll take your blindfold off," I felt him, untie the blindfold. I open my eyes to see a beautiful waterfall and calm river. In the middle of the river there was a table set for two flouting magically above it.<br>"This is so amazing Ron," I said.  
>"Really you like it," he asked.<br>"Yeah this is the most creative, thoughtful, sweetest thing anyone ever done for me," I kiss him.  
>"Shall we eat," Ron pull away from the kiss.<br>"Yes, I'm actually kind of hungry;" I walk towards the table but stopped.  
>"What wrong Scar," Ron asked concern.<br>"How are we going to get to the table?" I asked.  
>"Look down babe," he chuckled. I look down and saw stepping stone led up so we could get to the chairs.<br>"You really thought this through," I asked feeling love.  
>"Yep," he step on the stone leading up take a seat. I sat down the chair and saw my favorite pasta sitting right in front of me.<br>"Ron," I smile.  
>"Yes," he asked.<br>"You're the best," I lean over to give him a peck on the lips. As the date went on we got to know each other better, and had a lot of laughs. The best date I ever had.


	4. Hogsmade

I was awake and about to wake Ron up with a bucket of ice cold water. "Okay 1-2-3," I whispered to myself throwing the water on him.  
>"AAAHHHH," he let out a little girly scream, causing me to fall in the ground from laughter. "What bloody hell was that for," he yelled.<br>"For waking me up," I said through giggles.  
>"uumm," he mumbled.<br>"I would have just jump up and down on the bed but Fred said that wouldn't wake you up." I told him.  
>"That's true;" he shook his head, making water splash everywhere.<br>"Anyways get up and get ready were going to hogsmade to get school supplies," I smile, walked out of the room and down stairs.  
>"Wake your boy toy up," Allison asked.<br>"Yep," I nodded.  
>"He's not mad at you," Flint asked.<br>"No or at least I don't think," I began to wonder.  
>"He's probable mad at you," Blaise smirk.<br>"Shut up," I snapped. Ron came down in jeans and a snug black t shirt. "Hey Ron you mad at me," I asked running up to him.  
>"No," he shook his head.<br>"See he is not mad at me," I stuck my tongue out at Blaise.  
>"Okay now all we waiting for are Draco," Flint said.<br>"When are you going to eat," I asked, feeling my stomach growl.  
>"When Malfoy came down," Ginny rolled her eyes.<br>"If I make him hurry up, can we go," I asked.  
>"Yes love," Ron smiled.<br>"Okay I'll get him," I ran up the stairs that lead to Malfoy's side. I knock on his door, screaming his name like a maniac. "Come in," he yelled through the door. I walked in and saw him still in bed. "You didn't even get out of bed," I yelled.  
>"No," he hissed.<br>"Well hurry up, I want to eat," I snapped. He got out of bed, just in his boxers.  
>"And you need me to eat because," he asked.<br>"Cause were going to hogsmade today remembers," I snapped.  
>"Oh right," he sigh and waked in to his closet. I sat down on his bed.<br>"Hurry up," I yelled after a few minutes.  
>"Shut up or I'll take longer," he yelled back.<br>"If you take longer, I'll come in there and dress you myself," I screamed.  
>"I would like that," he shouted.<br>"Shut up and just hurry," I snapped, not like that I didn't have a better comeback.  
>"Why are you waiting for me anyways," he walking out of the closet fully clothed.<br>"Because if I went back out you would went back to bed," I rolled my eyes.  
>"True but what if I walked out naked," he asked.<br>"I made sure you knew I was here, so there would have been no excuses. And if you came out of your closet that was full of clothes to get dress and walked out naked, I would question your intelligent," I smirk.  
>"You really are the ice queen," he walked out of the room.<br>"I'll race you down stairs," I started running down stairs. I look back to see him running after me. 'Good I want to eat,' I thought. When reached downstairs I stop and jump on Ron's back. He stumbled a little but quickly caught his balance. "Hey sexy," I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.  
>"Hey baby," he laugh.<br>"Look Malfoy here, we can eat," I pointing at him.  
>"Yes, I can see that," he walked to the fireplace.<br>"Wait shouldn't you get off his back," Blaise asked.  
>"No I trust Ron," I kiss his cheek and laugh as I watch him turn red.<br>"Are you sure Ron can be a little clumsy," Ginny asked. Ron sent her a glare.  
>"Can we just hurry up I'm hungry," I whined.<br>"Fine," Ron walked over to the fire place grabbed the powder and yelled, "Hogsmade," while throwing the powder down. I landed sitting down.  
>"What, where's Ron," I asked out loud not really to anyone.<br>"Over here love," I heard from under me. I looked down and saw Ron lying down on his stomach with head turn around looking to me.  
>"Sorry Ron," I jump off of him.<br>"Told you he was clumsy," Ginny giggled. I turn around and saw the rest of them standing there laughing. I gave them all a glare making them all shut up. I turn back and saw Ron standing up and dust himself off. I looked around and notice I was in an ice cream store.  
>"Goodies let eat," I look at what flavors they had.<br>"Ice cream for breakfast babe," Ron asked.  
>"I want cookie and cream," I told the lady. "What do you want love," I asked Ron.<br>"Can I have rocky road," he ask the employee.  
>Everyone else told the lady what they wanted before I paid for it. When we were finished eating we went to get our robes re-size. After we finished getting all our school supplies, everyone decided to split up. There Ron and I were in one group. There was Fred, George, and Allison in another. Draco, Flint, and Blaise went off on their own. Ginny found a couple of friend from Hogwarts to hang out with.<br>"Look there Harry and Hermione," Ron said. "Let's go say hi," he added dragging me over there.  
>'What, no I never was nice to them,' I thought, beginning to panic.<br>"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron greeted them. "This is Scarlett Higgins," he introduced me to them.  
>"We know who she is Ron. We're been in the same school for how many years now," Hermione snapped.<br>"Oh right," Ron look at his shoe.  
>'Oh no, she did not just make Ron feel stupid," I thought. "And it is a shame after all those years we've never been properly introduced so thanks Ron," I looking at Ron, and saw him smiling. 'Good my Ron happy,' I thought smiling. "Sorry where are my manners hello Harry, Hermione," I smile at both of them.<br>"Hello Scarlett," they both greeted you.  
>"So what do we owe this introduction to," Harry asked.<br>"Well you see Scarlett is my girlfriend," he blushes. It was an awkward silence after that.  
>"Let's gets something to drink gets to know each other better," I suggested.<br>"Sure," Hermione nodded. We walked to the pub, got a table and some drinks.

Twenty minutes past and we were getting along great.  
>"A perfect way to ruin a good time," Harry narrowed his eyes at the door way.<br>"What are you talking about," I looking over your shoulder to see Malfoy and his follower behind him. "Don't worries about them, I'll take care of it," I told them as Malfoy walk over to the table.  
>"Scar, isn't it already bad enough that you're going out with Weasel over there but now your hanging out with scar head and mudblood," Malfoy sneered disgusted looking down at me.<br>"Shut your mouth ferret boy," I hissed, stand up.  
>"EEEWW you're really are going out with Weasley," Pansy yelled.<br>"Keep your whore under control Malfoy," I snapped.  
>"I'm not a whore," she screamed.<br>"Shut your mouth slut your suppressors are talking," I yelled.  
>"Are you going to let her talk to me that way," she asked Malfoy.<br>"Like he can do anything to stop her," Ron laugh, he quickly covered his mouth not meaning for that to come out.  
>"Keep your bloody traitor under control," Malfoy mock me.<br>"His not a traitor your just ignorant," I snapped.  
>"What have you done to her Weasel," Pansy asked.<br>"Okay I had enough, if you ever disrespect Ron again I will embarrass you so bad not even the man whore will want to fuck you," I yelled before slapping her across the face. I stormed out of the place and down the street, Ron followed me out. He wrapped his arms around my waist stopping me from going any farther. "Sorry if I made a bad impression with your friends," I lean back on his chest.  
>"Are you kidding they love you and the way you stand up to Malfoy," he said.<br>"Really," I asked.  
>"Yeah," he kisses me. I smiled, kissing him back, he licked my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting our two explored each other mouth. When we final pulled apart, I had a big smile on my face. "It's getting late," Ron looked at his watch.<br>"Yeah it is let's going home;" I grab his hand, leading him to a fireplace.  
>"You want go first or me," I asked.<br>"Lady's first," he said.  
>"You really are a gentleman Ron," I grab some powder and throwing it on the ground. "Higgins Mansion," I yelled. I land on my feet, in my fireplace. I stepped out of the fireplace, dusting myself off. Ron came out of the fireplace a few seconds later.<br>"Where is everyone," he asked.  
>"I don't know wait here's a note," I spotted a note on the table.<p>

_Dear Scarlett,_

_We are in the game room. Don't know about Malfoy them.  
>Love,<br>Allison_

"They're in the game room," I sat on the couch.  
>"Want to join them," he asked.<br>"No come sit next to me," I patting the seat next to me.  
>"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow," he bites his bottom lip.<br>"I know I don't believe time went by so fast," I smile.  
>"Can I ask a question," Ron asked.<br>"Your already did," I smirked.  
>"Do you think things are going to change once we go to Hogwarts," Ron asked serious, ignoring my joke.<br>"No why would you ask that," I shook my head.  
>"Well you're a slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. You're the ice queen and I'm a side kick," he said.<br>"Ron there nothing that can break us apart," I grabbed his hand. He smiled. "I'm ice queen to them do you think they say anything, their scared of me," I said.  
>"I don't know why you're so sweet," he pinch my cheek.<br>"Only to you," I kiss him. As we started making out, I began to wonder if things would change once we got to Hogwarts.


	5. Prove It

I was in a compartment on the train with the Gryffindors. The candy cart lady came around and everyone got something. I was sucking on my lollipop, watching Ron stuff his face with chocolate frogs. He noticed me staring at him. "Yes," he asked.  
>"Sometime I wonder how you eat so fast and not choke," I turn my head to the side.<br>"Practice," he told me proudly.  
>"I think we're going to be there soon we should change," Hermione look at her watch.<br>I grabbed my uniform to change into. Hermione, Allison, Ginny, and I went to the changing room. I walked out of the changing compartments, dressed in my uniform. I bumbled into someone and fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going," I snapped.  
>"Is that anyway to talk to Mr. Fratzanyer," I heard a familiar deep voice.<br>"Arnold," I jump in his arms.  
>"Arnold," Allison yelled, jumping on his back.<br>"You guys I'm going to AHHHH," Arnold yelled. We all fell into a compartment. We all looked at each other laughing.  
>"Do you mind," I heard a screeching voice yell.<br>"Shut up Pansy your voice is hurting my ears," Arnold covered his ears. Allison and I started laughing even more.  
>"Allison, Scar on the floor with another man what would Ron and George think," Hermione dramatically gasp.<br>"Yes, what would Wealsey think Scarlett," Malfoy asked.  
>"You agree with Hermione," Allison sniggered.<br>"No and don't talk to me, you bloody traitor," Malfoy snapped at Allison. Allison started tearing up before she picks herself up and ran out of the room. I was so angry at Malfoy, he knew that Allison's grandparents disown her and her parents when she was place in Gryffindor.  
>"Malfoy, you have some nervous," I throw a punch at him. Arnold grabbed me and throws me over his shoulders before my fist could connect with Draco's face. He walked quickly out of the compartment.<br>"Lucky Malfoy you're lucky, Arnold won't always be here," I yelled.  
>"Arnold makes sure my skirt doesn't go up," I demanded.<br>"Okay princess," Arnold laughs.

"Don't call me princess," I punch in his butt.  
>"This is our compartment," Ginny lead him inside.<br>"Ron, Arnold has something to return to you," Hermione nodded to Ron.  
>"Here," Arnold drops me on Ron's lap.<br>"You have to get a better leach on that thing," Arnold joked.  
>"I'll make a mental note," Ron laugh. I glare at both of them.<br>"What you do Scar," Fred asked.  
>"Nothing," I pouted, folding my arm across my chest.<br>"She almost punched Malfoy," Ginny told them excited.  
>"You did what," Allison asked.<br>"Almost is the key word," I defended myself.  
>"Why," George asked.<br>"Is it because he called me a bloody traitor," Allison asked.  
>"Yes, he had no right to call you that," I said.<br>"But if you ignored it he'll just give up and go away," Allison said.  
>"We aren't five anymore and pulse they're Slytherins when we tease someone and they walk away and do nothing it means to us that we're more powerful and they become one of our targets," I explain.<br>"So what now then," George asked.  
>"He'll leave her alone his scared of me," I said.<br>"That just Slytherin thinking," Ron shook his head.  
>"What do you mean," I snapped.<br>"Hermione punched him and his still pick on her," Ron explained.  
>"True," I rested my head on Ron's shoulder.<br>"Going to sleep," Ron whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"Get up babe my legs are numb," Ron shook me awake.  
>"Sorry," I got off his lap.<br>"It okay let's goes," Ron grab my hand and led me out of the compartment and to the carriage. I got in and cuddled with Ron not saying a word to each other. It felt so right to be in his arms and the silence wasn't awkward. I didn't even notice my friends in the carriage until we got to Hogwarts. I walked to the great hall, where Arnold and I separated from the group. I sat down at the Slytherin's table. Draco and his followers came and sat around me. Dumbledore started his speech.  
>"What the hell do you guys want," I snapped.<br>"We're just sitting with you. You are lucky we're even doing that because after all the Slytherins hear about Ron no one's going to talk to you," Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
>"Malfoy look at my face does it look like I care what you or anyone thinks about me," I pointed at my face.<br>"You say that now," Flints hissed.  
>"I know that for a fact," I snapped.<br>"Then prove it tell everyone when we get to the common room," Pansy challenged.  
>"Fine I will," I grinded my teeth.<p>

Ron POV  
>I took a seat, before looking over at the slytherin's table, and I saw Scarlett, looking bored. Dumboredor start his welcome back speech. "So how it going guys anything new," Lee asked. George lifted up his hand that was tangle with Allison's.<br>"Well about time," Dean chuckled.  
>"Shut up Dean," Allison giggled.<br>"So anything new that's not predictable," Oliver asked.  
>"I know something not predictable tell them, Ron," Ginny squirm excited.<br>"Tell us Ron," Seamus mock Ginny.  
>"I got a girlfriend," I puff my chest out in pride.<br>"Really your right Ginny that's not predictable," Lee sniggered while I sent him a glare.  
>"Who is she," Oliver asked.<br>"Scarlett Higgins" I told them.  
>"Wait the Ice Queen," Dean asked.<br>"Yeah but she really nice once you get to know her," I defended her. Seamus, Lee, Dean, and Oliver were looking at me unsure.  
>"They really bring out the best out in each other," Hermione defend us.<br>"Scarlett sweeter and understanding when she with Ron," Allison said.  
>"Ron been more brave and out spoken," Harry said.<br>"Sure it you say so," Oliver said sarcastically. I glared at him.  
>"I wouldn't get too attached if I were you," Seamus told me.<br>"Isn't she friends with Malfoy," Dean asked.  
>"Shut up you guys leave Ron alone," Allison snapped. I looked back over at the slytherin table, Scar was talking to Malfoy.<br>'They're not right about her, right,' my head now filled up with doubts.

Scarlett POV  
>"Now you're all dismissed to your common room," Dumbledor yelled. I looked over at the Gryffindor's table. I saw Ron mouthing to me to meet them outside. I nodded my head. "I'll meet you guys at the common room," I told them as I saw Ron walking with a big group outside.<br>"Good that way we can get the whole slytherin house in the common room," Pansy smile.  
>"Whatever," I walk out.<br>"Hi guys," I notice there were four boys I never meet.  
>"Hey babe, this is Oliver Woods, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan," Ron introduce me.<br>"Hi, I'm Scarlett Higgins," I smile. They all gave me a harsh glare in return.  
>"We know," Oliver snapped.<br>'Well damn, what I do to them,' I thought.  
>"Come on let go you guys, leave the love birds alone," Harry said.<br>"Goodnight, don't do anything you'll regret," Dean gave me one last glare, before walking off.  
>"You got to be at your own common room by 10:30pm, so you got 25 minutes," Oliver said slowly, keeping his glare on me.<p>

When they were all out of hearing, I turn to Ron and asked, "What was that about?"  
>"Oliver his prefect so he know that," Ron look at the floor.<br>"No not that I meant the glares, I mean if looks could kill I'd be long gone," I explain frustrated.  
>"That umm well you see they don't exactly like you," Ron said nervously.<br>"Why? How can they not like me they don't even know me," I snapped.  
>"Because you're in Slytherin and they think your evil but don't worry once they get to know you they'll like you," he said.<br>"Just great more people I have to prove myself to," I yell, punching the wall really hard. "AAWWW," I cried out, holding my hand.  
>"Calm down, what are you talking about more people," Ron asked.<br>"Malfoy thinks I care more about what other Slytherin think then you, so I'm going to tell the whole house that I'm with you to prove Malfoy I don't care," I explained.  
>"Crap its 10:25pm want me to walk you to your common room or help you with your hand," Ron asks.<br>"I'm fined, go I don't want you to be late," I gave him a kiss goodbye.  
>He pulled away. "If you don't want me to be late then don't kiss me because I will have to start make out with you," he smile.<br>"Bye Ron," I giggle and start to head to the slytherin common room. I walking in the room to see it was pack wall to wall.  
>"Finally your here," Pansy gave a tired sigh. Millicent pushes me through the crowd.<br>"Good you're here Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle help her up," Malfoy ordered.  
>"Up," I asked.<br>"Yeah on the table love," Flint said. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed each arm and lifted me up. I felt a hand go on butt and pushed me up. I stood on the table and look at the packed room. I look back and glare at a smirking Flint.  
>"Go Higgins," Pansy rush me. I turn back around.<br>"Welcome Back" I stated nerves that I was talking to such a big crowd. I got annoyed that no one was paying attention and just talking to each other. "Hey, your Ice Queen got an announcement, I have a new boyfriend," I shouted, causing the whole common room to break out in whispers. Half of them were whispering, "I knew it, Draco got her."

I heard some say, "Flint final got her. I guess persistence does work."

A few were saying, "Blaise, it's got to be him. She likes him the most."  
>"No, no, stop it, not Blaise, Flint, or Malfoy. Its Ron Weasley," I yell, frustrated. Everyone one stared at me shocked. "Yeah Ron Weasley the side kick," I snapped, annoy that they were judging me. Now everyone was either giving me a disgusted or confused look. "Look I'm not here for your approval, in fact I could give a shit what you think. I fact I only told you guy to prove that point," I yelled, jumping off the table and ran to my dorm.<p>

Draco POV  
>I watch Scarlett ran up the stairs. 'She got a nice ass,' I thought smirking.<p>

Right when she was out of hearing zone. The whole common room started talking again and it all about Scarlett. I heard one snap, "How could she date him?"

"That disgusting I would never do that."

"Does she have no loyalty for her house?"

"I swear I thought she was going to say Draco that would have been better then Weaslbee, Slytherin could take over with their power,"  
>I smirk at the last comment thinking, 'Don't worry soon it will happen.' "Good work you guys," I told my followers, proudly.<br>"Yeah soon she'll break up with that bloody traitor and be back with us," Flint cheer.  
>"I know. The whole school going to lost all fear and respect for her," I smirk.<br>"All of them already really," Pansy asked.  
>"Once they all hear about Ron and her, they'll lose all fear in her," I couldn't feel more proud of myself.<br>"And we all know us Slytherins need our fear and respect," Blaise smirk.  
>"Yes we do," I snicker.<p>

Ron POV  
>I got to the common room and saw all four of the guys, I need to talk to. "What's wrong with you guys Scarlett could tell you didn't like her," I yelled.<br>"Good," Dean snapped.  
>"You guys owe her an apology," I was annoyed with their rude behavior.<br>"Why," Oliver asked.  
>"Because you're wrong about her," I snapped.<br>"Sure, we'll apologize when she prove it to us," Lee shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Fine," I yelled, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with them. I turn and ran up to my dorm, mad that my friends couldn't even be happy for me.<p> 


	6. Respect

I wake up to Hottie licking my face. "Okay Hottie stop I'm up," I pick Hottie up and put him back on the ground. I had my own dorm because there were only 15 girls in Slytherin so everyone had their own room. I looked at the clock and saw I had three more hours until breakfast. I got up and feed Hottie and Gorgeous. I did my usually morning routine then change into my uniform. I look back at the clock and saw I had five more minutes. I walk down to the common room, it was completely empty. 'Must have gone to breakfast,' I thought, going to the great hall. I walk in and saw Pansy pointing a finger in Ron's face right in the middle of the great hall with everyone watching.  
>"You're not good enough for a Slytherin, you hear me you dirty blood traitor," Pansy yelled at him, poking his chest with every word.<br>'This slut, did she think I was joking when I said I would embarrass her so bad that not even the man whore would fuck her,' I thought, feeling like steam was coming out of my ears. I shut the door quietly, while looking around and saw everyone eyes on me, waiting for my next move.  
>"You're nothing weasel and Higgins is royalty. You are nowhere near worthy of her," she raised her hand in the air. I grabbed her wrist tightly before she could bring her hand down. "Who the hell," Pansy roared, but gasp in shock when she saw me.<br>"I'm touched Parkinson, I had no idea you thought so highly of me," I smile sweetly at her while tighten my grip on her hand.  
>"You hurting my wrist" she hisses.<br>"But there is no need to defend me," I shook my head.  
>"Scarlett..." she eyes tear up.<br>"Kiss his shoe and tell him you're sorry for disrespecting him," I ordered her  
>"What," she asked.<br>"Miss Higgins what are you doing to Miss Parkinson," Proffesor McGonagall stalk over to us from her seat.

"I stop her from hitting Ron and I was just telling her, she should tell him sorry," I let go of her wrist. She rubbed her sore wrist with her other hand.

"Did you hit him Miss Parkinson," she asked. Pansy nodded, to shame to say anything. "Well then, 10 points from Slytherin and tell him sorry," she demand.  
>"Sorry Wealsey," she spat out, looking down.<br>"That doesn't seem at all sincere," I told her.  
>"Sorry Weasley," she hissed, looking at him. She turns on her heels and ran to the slytherin table, before anything else could be said.<p>

"See you in class hopefully," I smile.  
>"Yeah," Ron game me a peck on the lips before walking off to the Gryffindor's table. I walk to the Slytherin table and grabbed a blue berry muffin.<br>"Here your time table," a first year gave me a paper.  
>"Getting a first year to do your job Malfoy," I asked.<br>"Better then dating a bloody traitor," he snapped.  
>"Whatever you're just jealous," I look at my paper. "Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor first," I read.<br>"I hate that Hagrid," Malfoy hissed.  
>"At least Ron there," I smile.<br>"You think that a good point," Malfoy asked.  
>"Shut up Malfoy," I snapped<p>

Ron's POV  
>I gave Scarlett a peck on the lips before walking to the Gryffindor table. "We'll tell Higgins sorry for being so harsh to her," Oliver told me. Seamus, Dean, and Lee nodded their heads.<br>"Good," I sat in between Harry and Allison.  
>"Here your time table Ron," Oliver gave me a paper. I grabbed it and looked down.<br>"I got my first class with Scarlett, you guys can apologies to her at lunch," I told them.  
>"Alright," Lee nodded.<br>"Why don't you walk Scarlett to class," Hermione suggest.  
>"I don't know," I said unsure, half of those Slytherin probably wanted my head on a silver platter.<br>"Be a good boyfriend and walk her to class Ron," Ginny snapped.  
>"Yeah, I don't think any of those Slytherin will mess with you after what happen to Pansy," Seamus laugh.<br>"Okay I'll go," I sigh, walking over to the Slytherin table. I spot Scar talking to Malfoy. I could feel all of them burning a hole in the back of my head.  
>"Shut up Malfoy," Scar hissed.<p>

Scarlett's POV  
>"What the hell are you doing here Weasley," Malfoy snapped. I turn around and saw Ron standing there.<br>"Hi Ron," I got up to hug him.  
>"I came to walk you to class," Ron hug me back.<br>"Okay," I grab Ron's hand. "Bye loser," I waved to Malfoy as Ron led me out of the great hall.  
>"Thanks for the whole Pansy thing, but you didn't need to," Ron wrapped an arm around my waist.<br>"I know but Pansy needed to learn to shut her mouth," I growl.  
>"Yeah I think you taught her well," he laughs.<br>"Thanks, I was thinking of becoming a teacher," I giggle.  
>"I feel sorry for those kids," Ron teased.<br>"Shut up," I punch his shoulder playfully.  
>"Make me," he smirks.<br>"My pleasure," I kiss him as we walk along. "Damn we're here already," I pull away, seeing we were already at Hagrid's hut.  
>"Yeah, too bad," he laughs.<br>"Let's sit on that big rock," I pull him over to the rock and sat down.

Draco's POV  
>"Bye loser," Scarlett waved bye to me, holding hands with that bloody traitor.<br>'Soon it will be bye love,' I thought, smirking. I turn to Pansy, "What were you think? I said when Scarlett wasn't around and couldn't be."  
>"I'm sorry, Draco. I thought she wouldn't come," Pansy frown.<br>"Yeah, well now she got all her respect and fear back," I snapped.  
>"Who fears her," Flint asked.<br>"Don't play stupid, Slytherin does, no one even tried to stop Weasley from coming over here or said anything," I snapped.  
>"I said I'm sorry," Pansy whined.<br>"It just a minor setback but don't make that stupid mistake again," I snapped.  
>"Okay," she hangs her head.<br>"Let's get to class," I order.

Scarlett's POV  
>I lean on Ron, I could feel Slytherin glaring at my back. "Hello, I'm professor Hagrid," he said. "And I'll be teaching Care of Magical Creatures," he continued.<br>"A useless class," Malfoy said.  
>"You won't think it's useless when you get stuck in the forest and an animal has cornered you," I told him.<br>"Your term project will be to raise a dragon," Hagrid said.  
>"Dragon," I asked shaking.<br>"Scared for your hair," Flint asked.  
>"Shut up," I hissed.<br>"Get with a partner," Hagrid said. Ron grabbed my hand. "Then when you find your partner you can come and get your dragon," Hagrid said.  
>"Scar come on, lets go get a dragon," Ron stood up but I stayed put. "Babe, come on," Ron pull on my arm.<br>"I don't want to Ron," I said scared.  
>"Why," he asked.<br>"Don't you know anything about your girlfriend Wealsey," Malfoy asked.  
>"Yeah, everyone knows she scared of dragons because when she was little a dragon put her hair on fire," Flint told him.<br>"I'm not scared," I snapped, jumping on my feet.  
>"Then prove it," Ron challenged me.<br>"Fine let's go," I grab his hand dragging him over to Hagrid. I look at the dragon with wide eyes. "Their cute," I said shocked.  
>"Everything that a baby is cute," Ron laughs.<br>"I want that one, can we have that one Ron," I jump up and down pointing at the green and black dragon.  
>"Hey, we wanted that one," Flint snapped.<br>"Ladies first Flint," I told him.  
>"Hello Scar, Millicent right here," Flint said pointing at her.<br>"If that what you call a lady, I don't want see what you call a pig," I smirk. Everyone started laughing except Millicent.  
>"Hagrid can we have that one," Ron point to the one I wanted.<br>"Sure. This one a boy," Hagrid said.  
>"Here," Ron gave me the dragon.<br>"Hi cutie," I smile at it. I turn towards Flint and stuck my tongue out. I look and saw my dragon was doing the same. I laugh, walking back to the rock and put him on it.  
>"What name do you want little buddy," Ron asked him. "How do you like Bobby," Ron asked.<br>"EEEEWWWW Ron," I screech.  
>"What name do you like," he asked.<br>"Well let's see I got Hottie and Gorgeous so it has to be something that falls under that," I explain.  
>"How's Cutie," he asked.<br>"That's more of a girl name," I shook my head.  
>"Pretty," he asked.<br>"Pretty Boy," I asked the dragon. He got really excited and started flapping his wings and flied around me.  
>"Pretty Boy it is," Ron smile.<br>"Take a sack, in this is enough food to last you a week, a sponge and soup to bath them," Hagrid said passing out the sacks. "Class Dismiss," he waved his hand, goodbye.  
>"Can I keep him in my dorm, I don't share with anyone," I asked Ron.<br>"Sure," he nodded.  
>"What your next class," I asked.<br>"Divination, you," he asked.  
>"I have Muggle Studies," I told him.<br>"See you at lunch then," he said.  
>"Okay see you," I kiss his lips before he walked off to class.<p>

"Come on, Pretty Boy let's meet your new family," I walk to my dorm with Pretty Boy following me.  
>"Going to drop off your dragon," Draco asked, jumping in front of me.<br>"Shit Malfoy, you scared me," I held my hand up against my chest.  
>"So what did you name him," he asked.<br>"Pretty Boy," I said.  
>"After me I see," he smirk. Pretty Boy started growling.<br>"Looks like he doesn't like you," I told him.  
>"Yeah but you do," Malfoy laugh.<br>"In your dreams Malfoy," I stop in front of the Slytherin common room.  
>"Pure-Blood," I said. The picture swigged open.<br>"Do I get a kiss for walking you here," he asked.  
>"You didn't walk me, you follow me," I running up the stairs with Pretty Boy flying after me. I walked into my dorm. "Gorgeous, Hottie meet Pretty Boy play nice and have fun. I'll be back at lunch to feed you Pretty boy," I dropping the sack by my bed before heading to Muggle Studies.<p> 


	7. Apologies

"Your homework is to find your favorite muggle movie," Professor Burbage told the class.  
>'Easy class like I thought, all we're going to do is finding our favorite muggle things,' I thought please with myself for making the right choice.<br>"Here a portable DVD play and the intrusions to work them," Professor Burbage passed them out. The bell rang; I went and feed my pets, after I walk to the great hall, where Oliver, Lee, and Seamus came up to me.  
>"This is from all of us;" Lee gave me a box of candy. I gave them all a confused look.<br>"Sorry for being so rude to you, we were just trying to protect Ron," Oliver explained.  
>"Yeah and we were defiantly wrong about you," Seamus added.<br>"It cools, no worries, all water under the bridge," I smile, just happy they finally accepted me.  
>"Hurray," Seamus hugged me.<br>"No hugs," Ron snapped.  
>"Hi Ron," I ripe myself out of Seamus hug and jump on Ron.<br>"Come sit with us on the Gryffindor table," Ron asks.  
>"Come with me to the Slytherin table at dinner," I ask.<br>"How about I go with you now and you sit with me at dinner," he asks.  
>"Okay deal, see you guys later," I drag Ron to the Slytherin table, while waving bye to the boys. I sat down and Ron sat right next to me. Malfoy open the mouth but I cut him off right there, "Say anything and I'll cut your tongue off." I saw Ron shifting nervously in his seat. "Eat Ron," I motion toward the food.<br>"I'm good," he kept his eyes on his lap. I look and saw all my so called friends glaring at Ron.  
>"Come on Ron," I grab his hand. I went on the end of the table and kicked some first years out.<br>"Wasn't the point of me coming here to be friend with your friends," Ron asked.  
>"They are stupid don't worry about them," I rolled my eyes.<br>"If you say so," he said.  
>"Now eat," I playfully order.<br>"Yes Sergeant" he salutes before loading up his plate.  
>"What you got next," I asked.<br>"Potion," he said.  
>"Me too," I eat an apple.<br>"You don't eat enough," he stuffs his face.  
>"And you eat a lot so we even out," I told him.<br>"Umm," he murmured eating. When he was finish, he let out a loud burp. He blush.  
>"Good one," I laugh.<br>"Thanks," he smile.  
>"Let get to class," I grab his hand. I got to potion and sat down next to Ron. The door slammed open and in came Snape. He walks over to where Ron and I were sitting.<br>"Ms. Higgins, do you have your seat mixed up," Professor Snape asked.  
>"I didn't know we had assigned seats," I told him.<br>"We don't yet but you will soon," he said, still confuse as to why I was sitting by Ron. He walks to the front of the class, out of hearing distance.  
>"His total idiot," I whisper to Ron.<br>"I thought all Slytherin love him," he asked.  
>"I don't, he always annoys me," I said.<br>"Over here will be Bricksburg and Wealsey," Snape point at a desk. Ron went to go sit next to Allison.

"Goyle and Pansy", he said. I giggled a little watching Pansy walk over to Goyle looking disgusted.

"Granger and Finnigan," he slammed his hand on a desk. I started to go into day dream land.

"Higgins and Zabini," he said. I got up to sitting next to Blaise.  
>"Copy this off the Board," Snape ordered. "Then get to work," he added. I copy everything off the board and saw it was potions were you would give it to a person and they would become your slave and do whatever you say.<br>"I'll get the stuff," Blaise got all the ingredients and put them on the table. I grabbed the roots and started cutting them. Blaise got the pot heated up. "Roots please," Blaise stuck his hand out. I handed it to him. He started doing the rest. I sat back and watched. I wasn't the type to make someone do all the work but if they wanted to, I wasn't going to stop them. "All done," Blaise smile.  
>"Okay, you want me to get Snape," I asked.<br>"Yes," he said. I got Snape and brought him to the table.  
>"Good now you have to test it," Snape said.<br>"What," I asked.  
>"One of you will take it and the other will take notes," he rolled his eyes.<br>"How long does this last," Blaise asked.  
>"Only three hours," Snape walk away to help someone else.<br>"Okay Blaise take it," I order.  
>"What," he snapped.<br>"You think you can get me to take that," I asked.  
>"No," he sighed and drank it down.<p>

Fast Forward Three Hours  
>I had three pages of notes. I made Blaise do everything for me like feed my pets, do my homework, get me everything I needed. Also stupid thing just for my entertainment, like I made him walk up the girl's stairs, so they would turn into slides making him fall and slide down. When it wearied off Blaise was furious at me. 'He'll get over it,' I thought, walking to the great hall. Ron grabbed my hand.<br>"Come on you promised," he drags me to the Gryffindor table. I sat between Ron and Hermoine, across of me was Allison.  
>"Did you have fun with Blaise," Lee asked.<br>"Of course, I was making him run into wall and go up the girl stair so they would turn into slides," I laugh.  
>"Your mean," Hermoine teased.<br>"What did you make Seamus do," I look at Seamus then her.  
>"Just get me stuff and do chores I don't like to do," she said.<br>"What you do Ron," you asked him.  
>"Everything she and George wanted, you know how much stupid stuff I had to do," Ron snapped.<br>"We made him strip down to his boxers and ran around the castle screaming I'm too sexy," George snicker. I started laughing so hard my sides hurt. After I calm down, I put some food on my plate. I turn and saw Ron glaring at me.  
>"Come on Ron, it's funny I mean imagine any other guy but you doing that, you'd be laughing," I nudge him.<br>"I guess it would be funny," he chuckled.  
>"See," I smile.<br>"What you doing after this," Ron asked.  
>"Do my muggle studies homework, I got to find my favorite muggle movie," I told him.<br>"Can I watch with you," he asked.  
>"Of course, we can go to the black lake and watch," I said excited.<br>"Do you want go now," he asked.  
>"Sure," I nodded. Ron grabbed my hand and led me to the black lake. I pulled out the portable DVD player that my Professor gave me. We watched Charles Angle, Daddy's Little Girl, and Lucky Number Sleven. "That's it, this is my favorite muggle movie," I watch the credit for luck number sleven. I wrote it down on my paper under favorite muggle movie. "Want to go in," I ask.<br>"No, let's look at the stars for a while," he lay down. I lay down next to him, putting my head on his chest. I felt my eyes lids getting heavy and I slowly fell asleep.


	8. The Man

I felt someone shaking me. "What the hell," I snapped, awaking up. I open my eyes and saw Malfoy kneeling on the side of me. "How the hell did you get up to my dorm," I asked.  
>"Your dorm, you don't even know where you are," he snapped. I look around and saw I was at the black lake. I look down and saw a sleeping Ron.<br>"Thanks Malfoy," I hissed.  
>"Whatever but you missed breakfast and probable aren't going to make it to first class but you owe me for getting to you before a teacher did," he said.<br>"Yeah, yeah get to class," I waved my hand. He got up and ran towards the green house. I shake Ron wake.  
>"Morning baby, how you get in my dorm," he stretches.<br>I laughed. "Ron we kind of fell asleep at the black lake," I told him. He sat up with wide eyes.  
>"Are we in trouble," he asked.<br>"No but we missed breakfast and aren't going to make it to our first class," I told him.  
>"Okay," he rubbed his eyes.<br>"Let's go get clean up," I got up and helped him up. I went to my dorm and he went to his. I took a bath and did my morning routine. Feed my pet and played with them. I looked at the clock and saw it was time to go to Trelawney. I grabbed my bag, heading to class and sat next to Arnold.  
>"That was priceless what you did to Pansy," Arnold laughs.<br>"It all in a day's work," I smirk.  
>"Calm down now students," Professor McGonagall yelled. Everyone quiet down. "You see that spoon in front of you turn it into a bird. Just like we practice last time," she ordered. With a wave of my wand it was a purple bird. I looked at Arnold, and saw a blue bird in front of him. All of the Ravenclaw had it done but some Slytherin were having some difficulties.<br>"Your house sucks," Arnold laugh.  
>"Well excuse me but we are known for being evil not smart asses," I defend my house.<br>"I want you to now change the bird back into a spoon," she said, once everyone turns it into a bird. I look where the bird was and it was no longer there. I turn to Arnold and saw he already turn his bird into a spoon.  
>"Where's my bird," I asked.<br>"I don't know maybe it flied out the window," he laughs.  
>"That's not funny," I snap.<br>"Not trying to be funny, I'm telling you it might have happen," he said. I raised my hand.  
>"Yes Miss Higgins," McGonagall asked.<br>"I don't know where my bird is," I said.  
>"What," she asked.<br>"I was talk to Arnold and when I look back there was no bird," I explained.  
>"It must have flied out the window," she said. I look at her in disbelieve. "Find it, turn it back into a spoon and give it back to me," she said.<br>"How am I supposed to find a bird in Hogwarts," I asked.  
>"What color was it," she asked.<br>"Purple," I said, not seeing the point.  
>"Odd color for a bird should be easy to find. Class dismiss," she said. I walk out of class shocked. I went to the great hall and sat on the Sytherin table and sat by Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.<p>

"That old bat off her rocker," I snapped as I throw some food on my plate.  
>"Who," Blaise asked.<br>"McGonagall," I yelled.  
>"I know it's going to be hell finding a purple bird," Pansy said.<br>"You're in my class," I stared at her in confusion.  
>"Yes, you just don't pay attention," Pansy said insulted.<br>"Whatever," I shove food in my mouth.  
>"You have been hanging with weaslbee too much your eating like a pig," Malfoy said.<br>"I just want to hurry up and find the damn bird so I can turn it into a spoon," I said. "Done," I walk out and saw Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle had Ron up against the wall. A bunch of people were laughing at him. "What going on," I asked.  
>"Well it looks like your man here to save you," Flint said.<br>"You did not just call me a man. Do you want get beat up by a girl, huh Flint, do you," I push him.  
>"Scar, let's go talk," Ron pull me away from everyone.<br>"Yes," I asked when he stops dragging me.  
>"I need to be the man in this relationship," he said.<br>"You are a man, I'm a girl, so yeah," I said, not getting what we were talking about.  
>"No, I mean the man role like me protecting and stand up for you," he said.<br>"Why is that what they were harassing you about," I asked.  
>"Yeah but it really important to me," he said.<br>"Why cause they're questioning your man hood," I asked getting annoyed.  
>"No, I don't care what they think and you know that," he yelled.<br>"I'm starting to question that," I put my hand on my hips.  
>"Look this is just important to me," he said calmly.<p>

"Why, just answer that question," I demand.  
>"Look at it this way, what if I take your roll around school, bully the first year, making everyone bowing to my feet. While you are force into play the shy, quiet, loyal friend roll," he asked.<br>I thought about it for a second, he had a point I would be sad and want him to stop it. "I see your point but I'll only stop standing up for you if you stand up for yourself," I told him.  
>"Okay I can do that," he said. I kiss him softly and pull away. "I got quidditch practice," he walk away.<br>"Ron," I yelled ran up to him, grabbing his arm to turning him around.  
>"Yeah," he asked.<br>"When you're out there can you look for a purple bird and turn it into a spoon," I asked.  
>"Sure but why," he asked.<br>"My bird got away from me in transfiguration and now I have to find the damn bird turn it into a spoon, and return it to McGonagall," I explain.  
>"I'll keep my eye open," he said.<br>"Thanks," I smile at him.  
>"Good luck," I gave him a hard kiss on the lips.<br>"Always trying to make me late," he teased before ran off to the quidditch field. I smiled but frown when I saw a flash of blond hair go behind the wall.  
>"Malfoy," I yelled.<br>"Hey Scarlett," Malfoy came out from behind the wall. Flint, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed after him.  
>"Eve dropping," I asked.<br>"I have my reasons," Malfoy said.  
>"I know, you had to see if your plan to make Ron feel less than a man work," I said. Draco looked a little shocked which made me smirk. "Well congrats you made Ron feel less than a man but as you can see we work it out," I smile.<br>"Didn't you just make an agreement with Ron not to stand up for him," Blaise asked. I look at Blaise a little taken back; he was always the down to earth one. I shake it off and take a step towards him.  
>"I'm not standing up for him; I'm standing up for me. You guys are messing with our relationship that doesn't only hurt Ron that hurt me too. But you guys don't care about that," I yell.<br>"Scarlett," Blaise had regret written all over his face.  
>"The only thing you guys care about is yourself, slytherin, and being pure-blood. And it doesn't make any sense he's pure-blood, he just has different views then you. You guys want tear us down then go head try your hardest, because so far we take everything you throw at us and rip it apart. That's the way it's always going to be," I look at the rest of them as they stared at me in shock. I smirk and walk away and started looking for the bird until I had to go to sleep.<p> 


	9. What the Future Holds

I walk into the great hall for breakfast when Ron walks up to me. "Hi Ron," I greeted him.  
>"Hey babe, I got you a surprise," he had a big smile on his face.<br>"Someone excited," I giggle. He took a spoon out of his back pocket. "Ron please tell me that the purple bird and not just some spoon," I grab the spoon from him.  
>"Look in the back," he said. I saw McGonagall's engraved on it.<br>"Thank you, thank you, thanks you," I yell, throwing my arms around him. "See you later," I kissed him before walking to the Slytherin table.  
>"Well you're differently his girl if you get excited over a spoon, seeing you'll be getting a lot of cheap gifts from him," Malfoy said.<br>"It was the purple bird," I glare at him.  
>"How do you know it not just a spoon," he asked.<br>"McGonagall in the back," I show him the engraving.  
>"He could have done that," he said.<br>"Well if it's good enough for professors McGonagall then it good enough for me," I shrugged not caring.  
>"He has made you very low maintenance," Pansy said.<br>"Rather be low then high," I shove a piece of waffle in my mouth.  
>"So what's your first class," Blaise asked.<br>"Divination with Ravenclaw," I told me.  
>"Same as Marcus and I," Draco said.<br>"OOWW the joys I will have," I said sarcastically.  
>"You know what I agree," Flint smirk.<br>"Of course you do you have no mind of your own," I rolled my eyes before walking out. I saw Ron sitting on a bench. "What up, babe," I sat next him.  
>"Wait for the beautiful creature I call my girlfriend," he wraps his arm around me.<br>"This spoon thing really got you feeling confident, huh," I asked.  
>"Kind of," he said quietly.<br>"No, don't I like this new confident you," I kiss him.  
>"I'll try my best stay that way," he said.<br>"Good," I kiss him again; soon we started to making out.  
>"Will you two stop eating each other faces," I heard a familiar voice groan.<br>"Shut up Arnold," I yelled.  
>"Come on we need to get to class," Arnold whine.<br>"I'll see you later," I turn back to Ron.  
>"In Herbolgy right," Ron asked.<br>"Yeah," I kiss him goodbye. "Bye Ron," I waving at him as I walk off. He waved back smiling. I walking into Divination and sat down with Arnold across from me.  
>"We will be reading tea cups," Professor Trelawney wave her hand making tea filled cups appear in front of us.<br>"Ready Arnold," I said.  
>"On your mark, get set, go," he yelled. We chug down the tea as fast as we could.<br>"I win," I slam my cup on the table before him.  
>"Calm yourself Miss Higgins," Professor Trelawney glare at me.<br>"Sorry," I nodded.  
>"You only won because you're a better swallower then I am," Arnold tease.<br>"Please, you swallow just as much as me," I playfully glare.  
>"We didn't need to know that," Flint grunted disgusting from the table behind us.<br>"Then don't be eavesdropping," Arnold said.  
>"Well, don't talk so loud you don't want people to know your business," Malfoy glare at Arnold.<br>"Arnold tells me my future baby," I slide my cup towards him.  
>"You will have a twist in your life and find yourself living a double life," Arnold looking through the book.<br>"Well sound like a bunch of hot air. Let's see your future," I grab his cup.  
>"You will fall in love with Snape," I tease.<br>"That's sick," Arnold frown.  
>"Fined you find your goals in life and love," I said. He smiled. "You suck man," I stuck my tongue out at him.<br>"One day you'll find your happy ending," he said.  
>"You didn't even yours yet," I laugh.<br>"Yet is the key word sweetie," he smile sweetly.  
>"Maybe your lovers Flints," I joke.<br>"Don't bring me in your sick comments," Flint sneers.  
>"Well, Scar when you find yourself in that double life, I'll help you," Malfoy put his hand on my knee.<br>"That knee is only for Ron to touch," I slap his hand off.  
>"Is there anything that not only Weasley can touch," Flint asked.<br>"No," I snapped.  
>"After you analyze your tea, you may leave," Professor Trelawney said.<br>"Bye boys," Arnold waving at them. I walk out of the class and head towards Herbology. I sat between Ron and Allison.  
>"I will be living a double life soon," I said.<br>"What," Ron and Allison said at the same time.  
>"Divination," I shrug.<br>"Don't listen those things are always stupid or don't make sense," Allison shook her head.  
>"I'm not worried I find it amusing," I said.<br>"Those things can be true. It may be ten years from now or they work in twisted ways," Hermione who was sitting in front of us, turning around.  
>"Shut up Hermione, don't be eavesdropping," Rob snapped.<br>"Be quiet Ron it no big deal," I put my hand in his arm.  
>"Everyone place this seed in the pot and covers it with soul. We will be growing a plant," Professor Sprout said.<br>"I hate dirt," Allison slowly reaches into her pot.  
>"So do I," you agreed doing the same.<br>"I like it, feel good between my fingers," Ron play with the dirt.  
>"That cause you're weird," I laugh pushing him playfully.<br>"Hey, you got dirt on me," he dusts the dirt off his shirt.

"I thought you liked dirt," I tease.  
>"In between my finger not on my shirt," he said.<br>"Don't be a baby," I smirk. He smiles at me evilly, rubbing his hand in the mud before wiping it off on my white shirt.  
>I gasped. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," I scream and grab a hand full of mud and smash it in Ron's hair. We end through mud back and forth at each other.<br>"Miss Higgins, Mr. Weasley stops right now," Professor Sprout yelled. I drop the mud in my hand. "Detention for the both of you and 50 point from both house," Professor Sprout shouted.  
>"But Professor I have quidditch practice," Ron said.<br>"When," Professor Sprout asked.  
>"After dinner," Ron said.<br>"Well then you can do your detention after this class and Miss Higgins you can do yours after dinner," Professor Sprout said.  
>"But lunch is after this," Ron whined. Professor Sprout just looked at him.<br>"It's cool Ron I'll bring you something to eat," I said.  
>"Coolest girlfriend ever," Ron hugs me. "I would kiss you but your muddy and I don't want to get that in my mouth," he explains.<br>"I feel loved," I said.  
>"Class dismiss," Professor Sprout snapped.<br>"I'll be back," I told Ron, as I walked out. I walked up to the common room and saw Malfoy and his followers.  
>"Hi dirty girl," Flint eye me up.<br>"Why are you covered in dirty?" Pansy twisted her face in disgust.  
>"Do you guys ever leave this room," I asked.<br>"Sure we do," Blaise said. I walked up to my dorm to take a quick shower and dress in another uniform. I walk to the great hall and picked up three sandwich, one for me and two for Ron. I walk to the green house.  
>"Hi Ronnie," I smile watching him watch his hands in the sink.<br>"Hi, those for me," he reaches for a sandwich.  
>"No there for my boyfriend," I held them out of his reach.<br>"What's this boyfriend look like," Ron scrunched up his face as if he was confused.  
>"His got bright green eyes, flaming red hair, and he has these lips that I'm addicted to," I blush.<br>"Sounds like one handsome guy," Ron smiles.  
>"I think so," I nodded.<br>"Yeah, well it doesn't look like his coming so hand it over," Ron took the sandwiches from my hand.  
>"Hey one is for me," I took one and sit on the desk. "So you done with your detention," I asked.<br>"Yes, I just had to clean up the mess we made," he took a big bite.  
>"I wonder what I'll be doing;" I eat my sandwich.<br>"I don't know," he shrug. We finished our sandwiches in silent.  
>"Time for you two to leave; class will be starting soon," Professor Sprout said.<br>"Bye," we said walking out.  
>"Higgins, I'll see you tonight for your detention," Professor Sprout yelled after me. I groaned.<br>"See you later Ronnie," I kiss him before walking off to History of Magic. I sat down next to Flint as Binns started talking. I took notes on whatever was important. Flint would annoy me once in a while. When he was finished with his lecture he dismisses the class. I walk to the great hall and sat next to Blaise.  
>"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said making everyone turn their head to him. "We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, we will be competing with Drumstrang and Beauxbaton," he announced. Everyone broke out in whispers. "You have to be 18 to enter," he said making some people groan. "I'll explain the rest tomorrow morning when they come and there be no class tomorrow," he said.<br>"Yes," I cheer.  
>"Why are you excited you can't enter the tournament," Pansy look at me like I was stupid.<br>"There no class tomorrow, I could give a damn about the tournament," I snapped, beginning to eat my dinner. After I went to detention, where all I did was water the plants.


	10. Welcome To Hogwarts

I walk down to the entrance hall, where I saw Allison them waiting. "Hi Guys, Hey Ron," I kiss Ron's lips slightly. He grunted in response. "Well don't I feel special;" I roll my eyes.  
>"Don't mind him, his grumpy when his tired," Allison said.<br>"Yeah, we stay up until three in the morning," Harry said.  
>"But its seven, that's only four hours of sleep," I calculated it in my head.<br>"I told you guys we have to wake up early," Hermione hissed.  
>"Why are you so preppy then," I asked Harry.<br>"I drank an energy drink," he said. Everyone nodded their head understanding.  
>"What is an energy drink," I asked.<br>"It's a muggle drink," Arnold told me.  
>"It gives you a shot of energy that will only last you a while," George said.<br>"And you end up more tired than when you first take it," Fred finished up.  
>"So it's a waste of time," I ask.<br>"Yes, yes it is," Hermione glare at Harry.  
>"I don't see why we have to wake up early just because their coming," Ron randomly snapped.<br>"Ron, we are welcoming them to our school," Arnold said.  
>"So what," Ron yelled.<p>

"Speaking of which, we should start heading to the great hall or we'll be late welcoming them," Allison smirk at Ron. We start walking to the Great Hall when Ron wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning all his weight on me.  
>"Ron, you fat lard get off," I hissed in his ear. He grunted in response. I drag us into the Great Hall before pushing him off."Bye Ron," I walking over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise. Blasie was jumping around in his seat with a stupid smile on his face."What the hell is your problem," I snapped.<br>"The beautiful France girls are coming," he yells.  
>"So," I asked.<br>"They're all super sexy," he said.  
>"There super sexy girls at hogwarts, speak of which one is sitting right by you," I flip my hair.<br>"Yeah seeing that Pansy sitting right here," Draco snicker. I glared, while Pansy beamed at him."Scarlett, you know you're the hottest girl in Hogwarts you don't need to be told that," Draco rolls his eyes.  
>"See you don't need those damn French girls," I smile at Blasie.<br>"I heard their walk is amazing," Blaise zone out.  
>"I think not," I snapped.<br>"Calm down Scar you know your Slytherin number one hottie and no one going to change that," Flint said annoyed.  
>"I want to hear Blaise say it," I turn to Blaise.<br>"Scar, you are and always will be the best eye candy but you are taken and this French girl will be single," he explains.  
>"Not that you know of," I felt a little better.<br>"Some have to be," he shrugs his shoulders.  
>"You can only hope," I said<br>"Attention students I would like you to give a warm welcoming to Beuxbatons," Dumbledore said. I turn towards the door and girls in blue clothes and a hat came in doing a little dance, throwing flowers around, and blowing kisses, before they sat on their table. I look over to the Gryffindor table where I saw Ron sleeping.  
>'Good boy,' I thought smirking.<br>"Why are you smirking I thought you hate them," Flint asked.  
>"I don't hate them, I just hate that their here and I'm smirking because Ron sleeping," I point to him. They all turn to look at him then turn back.<br>"Well, he missed out," Blaise sigh.  
>"On nothing," I glare at Blaise.<br>"Now give a warm welcome to Durmstrang," Dumbledore said. I watch guys came in yelling and started doing some trick with their sticks and fire before they sat on their table. "Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore yelled. I put some food on my plate and started eating.  
>"Their hot," Pansy smirked.<br>"Not as hot as me," Draco snapped.  
>"Now who insecure about themselves," I laugh.<br>"I'm not insecure I'm just stating a fact," he said.  
>"More like an opinion," I took a bite of my toast.<br>"You know it true," he wiggle his eyebrows.  
>"Maybe to some girl that has bad taste," I finish up my food. I looked up and saw that Allison motion that their going outside."Okay time to say bye to your Ice Queen," I grab three muffins before walking out the Great Hall. "Hi guys," I walk over to them.<br>"Please say those are for me," Ron stared at the muffins in my hands.  
>"Are we going somewhere or are we going to just stand here," I asked, ignoring Ron.<br>"We are going to the black lake, we were just waiting for you," Arnold lead us toward the black lake.  
>"Okay then," I followed him.<br>"You should share," Ron walk beside me.  
>"Here, I got it for you anyways," I gave him the muffins. I sat down with everyone else under the tree. Ron started feeding his face.<br>"So what do you guy think about our guests," Fred asked.  
>"Those Beuxbaton girls are shameless flirts," I growl.<br>"See I told you," Allison yelled in George's face.  
>"Only you girl think so," George said.<br>"Well I think the Drumstrang guys are hot," Robert sighs.  
>"Those guys look like there on steroids," Harry said.<br>"On what," I asked.  
>"It this drug that muggle use to get bigger," Hermione told me.<br>"Oh I always feel out of place when you guys talk about muggle things," I pout.  
>"Yes but you always learn something new," Ron took his last bite.<br>"True," I nodded.  
>"Damn boy you eat those muffins fast," Robert said earning a laugh from everyone. Ron blush.<br>"Don't worries I acted like that at first to but after a while you get use to it," I told him. "So when are you going to get really tired," I asked Harry.  
>"In half an hour, probably," he said.<br>"What were you guys doing that you stay up so late," Allison asked.  
>"Ron was worry," Harry said. Ron slapped him. "Ouch, what she asked," Harry protested.<br>"You're not supposed to tell," Ron hissed.  
>"I wanna know," Fred and George yelled excited.<br>"TELL US, TELL US, TELL US, TELL US," we all started chanting except for Harry and Ron.  
>"You might as well tell them it's no big deal and they're not going to stop," Harry said.<br>"Fine but I'm not going to be here," Ron walked off. I wanted to run after him but I was too curious on why they were staying up late.  
>"Now you can tell us," Robert said.<br>"Ron was just worried that Scar would see one of those Durmstrang boys and fall in love and leave him," Harry explained. Everyone except me started laughing.  
>"That's pathetic," Fred shook his head.<br>"No it not it cute," Allison giggle.  
>"I'm going to go find Ron," I walk off. I started walking around randomly until I saw Ron sitting against one of the rock in Stone circle and I sat next to him. "It no big deal," I told him.<br>"Sure you can say that," Ron said bitter.  
>"Want to know something," I asked.<br>"What," he asked not looking at me.  
>"I was so happy when I saw you sleeping as those France girl dance in," I said.<br>"Why," he asked looking at me.  
>"The same reason you stayed up all night," I said.<br>"You thought I would leave for a France girl," he asked.  
>"At first I didn't even think about it but as Blaise kept talking about how beautiful they were supposed to be the more paranoid I got," I bite my lip.<br>"You're not just saying these are you," he asked.  
>"No just thinking about it got me so jealous, I mean even their walk is supposed to be sexy," I groan.<br>"I wouldn't leave you for a France girl," he said.  
>"You didn't see their walk," I smile.<br>"I wouldn't leave you for a France girl," he repeated himself.  
>"I wouldn't leave you for a Durmstrang guy," I said.<br>"Good we got that cover," he kisses me as he pulls me on his lap. I straddled him, kissing him harder.  
>"Miss Higgins get off of Mr. Weasley," someone snapped. I got off of Ron's lap and stood up. Ron stands up next me, wrapping his arm around me. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagal."You guys are representing Hogwart for our guests and right now they see us as sex crazed manics," she yelled.<br>"So what's our punishment going to be," Ron asked, I nudge him."What," he asked.  
>"What if she wasn't going to give us a punishment," I glare.<br>"Oh, Ron knows better he knows there's always a punishment," McGonagal said.  
>"Then what is it," I asked.<br>"You'll show the Drumstang boy and the Beuxbatons girls that will be staying in your houses, their dorms and around the school," McGonagal said.  
>'Talk about getting off easy,' I thought.<br>"And you'll be their mentor for the rest of time they are at our school," she said.  
>"What," I asked.<br>"Mentor if they have any question or problems, they will come to you," she explains.  
>"Okay," Ron said.<br>"Here a paper saying what room they'll be in," McGonalgal handed both of us a paper.  
>I open it up and gasped. "Two of them are going to be in my room," I asked.<br>"Yes, now follow me," she leads us back into her office. I saw a bunch of girls in blue and guys in fur. "You guys are going to go with Miss Higgins, she'll be your Slytherin mentor. You guys are going to go with Mr. Weasley, he'll be your Gryffindor mentor," McGonagal said."Take them to the common rooms," she ordered.  
>I gritted my teeth, I hated being order around."Come on," I hissed stormed out of the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw a bunch of them following me. I got to the picture that leads to common room.<br>"Password," the picture asked.  
>"Pure-Blood," I said and the door flied open. "For those with no common sense that is the password you need to get in," I told them, stepping through the door. I saw Flint sitting in front of the fire, I smiled. There's one thing I liked about Flint is that I could talk him into doing things for me. "Hey, everyone this is Marcus Flint, he is the Slytherin quidditch caption and got us the quidditch cup last year," I introduced them to Flint. They looked at me like I had three heads. 'They must think I'm bipolar,' I thought giggling. "Can you show these guys to their rooms," I ask, flashing him a smile.<br>"Sure," he gave me a smile showing his crooked teeth.  
>"Thanks here are what rooms their going to be in," I took the paper out of my pocket and ripped it in half giving him the boys half. "Come on girls let see your rooms," I lead them up the stairs. There were six girls, two of them look like they were in first year and the other four look like they were in my year. I walked up to the first year's door and knock on it. A small brown hair girl opened the door, when she saw me her eyes went wide.<br>"You're Scarlett Higgins," the girl said.  
>"Yeah well these two girls are going to be your roommates," I pointing at the two small girls.<br>"Okay if you say so," the girl said. The two small girls walk in the room. I looked back at the paper and groaned.  
>"Who's Justine and who's Elizabeth," I asked. Two girls raised their hands. "Your roommate is going to be Pansy, she an irritating girl," I told them.<br>"Really," one of them asked.  
>"Yeah and all she going to talk about is this boy named Draco and since your new here she going threaten you to stay away from him," I let them know.<br>"Threaten us," the other asked.  
>"How did they decide what house you're going be in," I asked.<br>"It was random," the girl said.  
>"So aren't you guys bossy, mean, rude, loud, or stubborn," I list all the traits you need to survive in the Slytherin house. They shake their heads no. I took a big sigh. "If she mess with you come to me," I said.<br>"Okay," they nodded. I walk to Pansy's door and knocked on it. She opens the door and gave me an ugly face.  
>"What are you doing here," she asked.<br>"I came to introduce you to your two roommates," I point to the two girls. They tried to walk through the door but Pansy blocked their way.  
>"I can't have a roommate, Draco comes up here," Pansy snapped.<br>"Sorry Pansy but you don't have a choice its McGonagal orders now moved out of their way," I push her, so the girls could get through. "And Pansy if you mess with them your messing with me because I'm their Slytherin mentor and I deal with their problems," I threaten before I walk to my room. I open the door. "Come in, I hope you don't mind animals because I have lots of them," I walk in my room and sat on my bed. I saw that my room had two more beds, two more dressers, and two more trunks.  
>"Wait we're rooming with you," they asked sitting on one of the beds.<br>"Yeah, so what's your name," I asked.  
>"I'm Rose," a girl with black hair and green eyes said.<br>"I'm Dorothy and please don't make any jokes about the muggle movie," a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said.  
>"I come from a pure blood family, so I don't know much about muggle thing except steroid, energy drinks, and the movie lucky number sleven," I said.<br>"You really do have a lot of animal, is that a dragon," Rose asked.  
>"Yeah his names Pretty Boy and you'll probably get one when you go to Care of Magical Creatures," I said.<br>"Cool," they said.  
>"The dog's name is Hottie, and the owl's name is Gorgeous" I said. "Do you guys have any pets," I asked.<br>"My dad has allergies," Dorothy said.  
>"I have a cat well she more of my moms and my dad doesn't want any more animals in the house," Rose said.<br>"Well feel free to play with mine, their all friendly," I stretch my arms out.  
>"Thanks can I ask you a question and you not get angry," Dorothy asked.<br>"Matters the question," I shrug my shoulders.  
>"Never mind then," she said.<br>"No ask me I promise I'll try and not get mad," I said.  
>"Okay then are you bipolar," Dorothy asked.<br>"I'm not bipolar, I was just mad because McGonagal caught me and my boyfriend making out and my punishment was to be your guys mentor, which isn't so bad but I didn't know that then," I explain.  
>"Why didn't your boyfriend get punish," Rose asked.<br>"He did," I said.  
>"What punishment did Marcus have," Rose asked.<br>I choked on my own saliva; Dorothy ran over to me and patted my back. "Thanks Flint isn't my boyfriend," I took a deep breath.  
>"Sorry we just thought that because of how happy you were when you saw him," Rose explains.<br>"I was happy because Flint will do anything a girl tells him to do if you know how to sweet talk him, I'll teach you later," I said.  
>"So who is your boyfriend," Rose asked.<br>"The red head that I walk in with," I said.  
>"Oh his cute," Dorothy smiled.<br>"I know," I smile making the girls laugh."So tell me about your lives," I playfully demand.  
>"Well I have three brothers and three sisters. Our family owns a restaurant, my dad cooks and my mom does everything else. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm really good at quidditch but our school doesn't have a team," Rose explained.<br>"I can see if I can get you on the slytherin team but I have to warn you there no other girl on the team and all the player are perverts," I let her know.  
>"As long as I can play I don't care," Rose shrug.<br>"And you Dorothy," I asked.  
>"Well I only have one younger brother and my mom's a trophy wife and my dad well I'm not sure what he does but I think his a death eater. I have a boyfriend Jim from Drumstang. I'm not really good at anything," Dorothy explained.<br>"I'm sure you're good at something," I said.  
>"Well drawing but that not really anything," Dorothy rubs the back of her neck.<br>"That something I want to see," Rose said.  
>"Me too," I said. Dorothy went to her trunk and pulls out a bunch of paper and shows them to us. I stared in awes it was so pretty."You're so good," I smile.<br>"Girl this is something," Rose gasp. "So do you have friends in Slytherin you can introduce us to," Rose asked.  
>"Why hoping to find a boyfriend," I asked.<br>Rose blushed. "No I just want to make friends," Rose said.  
>"Sure I wouldn't call them friends but I do know and talk to a few," I said.<br>"You're not loner, are you," Dorothy asked.  
>"No I just don't have friends in my house," I shook my head.<br>"Why," Dorothy asked.  
>"I don't really know I guess I can't stand people that are like me," I joke, they laugh nervously.<br>"Come on lets go to the black lake that's where my friends and I hang out," I got up.  
>"Can we change out of this uniform first," Rosa said.<br>"Sure I'll wait for you guys in the common room," I walked out. I saw Draco's group in the common room, Justine and Elizabeth where there too, not in uniform. They jumped up and ran to my side. "Hey you guys get all settle in," I asked.  
>"No she said we aren't allowed in the room unless she there," Elizabeth whispered.<br>I had no idea why she was whispering but soon found out when Pansy snapped, "What the hell are you whispering about?"  
>"The question is who you snapping at," I asked.<br>"Not you, them," Pansy glare at them.

"I already told you Pansy when you mess with them your messing with me," I hissed.  
>"Why, what are you there protector," Draco asked.<br>"NO I'm there mentor," I answered his question but never take your eyes off Pansy. "So Pansy this is your warning," I sneer. Rose and Dorothy came down stairs wearing normal clothes. "Come on your coming with us," I told Elizabeth and Justine. They nod their heads and followed me to the black lake. "Yeah guys, this is Dorothy, Rose, Justine, and Elizabeth," I waved seeing them all there.  
>"Hi," the girls waved as I told them my friend's name.<br>"Why are Harry and Ron sleeping on the ground," I asked.  
>"Getting some more sleep," Hermione said. Allison and George were sucking face against the tree.<br>"I wouldn't let McGonagal caught you guys making out," I told them.  
>"Yeah, I heard what happen to you," Fred chuckled.<br>"Yes but now I have new friends," I lean back against the tree.  
>"Which happens rarely for you," Arnold said.<br>"Bite me," I hiss.  
>"Ron's job," he said.<br>"How did you ever get into ravenclaw and not slytherin," I asked.  
>"I'm smart and not a snob," Arnold said.<br>"You so are a snob," I raise an eyebrow.  
>"Well I'm smart in a good way and you're smart in a bad way," Arnold snapped.<br>"How can you be smart in a bad way," I asked just to annoy him.  
>"You know what I mean you use your smarts in a bad way," Arnold yelled.<br>"So anyone going to put their name in the cup," George asked changing the subject.  
>"Seeing that none of us are of age, no," Elizabeth said.<br>"We got a plan," Fred and George said at the same time.  
>"What is it," Rose asked.<br>"We're going drink this potion that makes you older for a while," Fred said.  
>"Dumbledore probable did something to the cup to stop that," Hermione said.<br>"I agree with her, the triwizard tournament is a big deal. There a reason you have to be 18 years old so they're going to make sure no one under 18 gets in," Elizabeth said.  
>"What are you the France version of Hermione," George asked.<br>"What does that mean," Elizabeth asked.  
>"Kind of a know it all, by the book, and scold your friend when they get in trouble or about to do something stupid like your their mother," Allison explain.<br>"There nothing wrong with that," Hermione scoff.  
>"Yeah that pretty much how Elizabeth is," Justine laughs.<br>"Hey you should be happy I'm like that if I wasn't, you would get into so much trouble, you would be expelled from school," Elizabeth yelled.  
>"Bloody hell Hermione shut your trap some people are trying to sleep here," Ron snapped.<br>"It wasn't me," Hermione hit his arm.  
>"Who else would say rubbish like that," Ron hissed.<br>"My new friend," I said.  
>"You made a new friend babe I'm so proud of you," Ron smile.<br>"Go back to sleep," I rolling my eyes.  
>"UUMMM," he went to sleep.<br>"I wish my boyfriend listen to me like that," Dorothy giggled.

Justine, Fred, and I were drawing on Ron's face. While Allison, George, and Rose were drawing on Harry's face. "You guys are so mean drawing on their face," Elizabeth said.  
>"I got it from a muggle movie," I put the cap on my pen.<br>"You have been really getting into those haven't you," Arnold said.  
>"Yeah I watch this one called the note book and I almost cried," I sigh.<br>"You cried," Allison asked.  
>"I said almost," I snapped. Justine and Fred put the caps on their pens. I smiled, admiring our work. I wrote Scarlett's bitch on Ron forehead and made a unibrow. Justine draws a goatee and whiskers on his face. Fred drew earrings on his ears and black dot on the tip of his nose like a cat's nose."He looks so stupid," I laugh. I looked over at Harry and he looked like a clown. He had red cheeks, red nose, long black eye lashes, and his lips were red.<br>"Well you guys were organized," Justine said.  
>"Un like you guys, Ron looks like a mutated cat," Allison laughs.<br>"We got to go to dinner," Hermione said.  
>"We got to change back into our uniform," Elizabeth looks down at her outfit.<br>"Okay then tells me what their face looks like when fine out," I said.  
>"I'll take pictures," Fred said.<br>"Okay let's go," we walk back to the common room.  
>"This is where we go our separate ways, see you later," I pouted to Elizabeth and Justine.<br>"It's only going be ten minutes," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
>"See ya later," Justine pulls Elizabeth along with her. Dorothy, Rose, and I walked in our dorm. They started changing back into their uniform.<br>"That was rude of Elizabeth to say, you were just being nice," Rose snapped.  
>"I think that's just how she is," I said.<br>"I'm all ready, how about you guys," Dorothy ask.  
>"Yeah I am," I put my brush down.<br>"Me too," Rose put her hat on. We walk back down to the common room. "Hi guys," Rose wave at Elizabeth and Justine.  
>"Let's go eat I'm starving," Justine said. We walked down to the great hall and sat by Malfoy's group.<br>"Why are we by them," Elizabeth whispered in my ear.  
>"Because Rose wants to practice with the quidditch team and the pig with big teeth is captain," I whispered back.<br>"As we eat, people can put their name in the cup," Dumbledore wave his hand, making the food showed up on the table. I watch as a bunch of people went up put their names in the cup. I recognize Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum.  
>"That's Fleur Delacour," Dorothy point to a beautiful girl, dropping her name in the cup. I nodded my head.<br>"So Flint," I smile.  
>"Yes," Flint asked.<br>"There no quidditch season but there still going to be quidditch practice, right," I asked.  
>"Why would we have practice," he asked.<br>"That way we get better so we can get the quidditch cup next year," I said.  
>"That sounds like a good idea," Flints said.<br>"No it's not a good idea," Blaise said.  
>"I mean a whole year without practice, can make you imagine how rusty their going be next year," I said.<br>"You're not going to be here next year," Mafloy said.  
>"So do you want be known as the captain who left our team a mess and the next captains going to have to clean it up," I persuaded him.<br>"We're going to be having practice," Flint said.  
>"Why do you even care," Malfoy snapped.<br>"I was just wondering because my friend Rose could practice with you guys," I asked.  
>"A girl never played on our team before," Flint said.<br>"Yeah but she not really playing more like practicing," I bite my lip, hoping this would work.  
>"What locker room will she change in," he asked.<br>"I can just change in my dorm room," Rose said.  
>"Are you even any good," he asked.<br>"Of course I am," she snapped.  
>"We'll see, meet us at the quiditch field tomorrow at five in the morning," he said. Rose smiled and continued eating. I heard everyone laughing. I looked and saw two old beard men on the floor. They screamed noticing they had a beard.<br>"It's Fred and George," I recognize the screams. Rose, Dorothy, and Justine laughed.  
>"I told them it wouldn't work," Elizabeth roll her eyes. I started laughing along with everyone else.<p> 


	11. Naming the Champs

"Scarlett, come on, wake up," Rose beg.  
>I looked at the clock. "Rose it's 4:30 in the morning," I snap.<br>"I know but I don't know where the quidditch field is," she whines.  
>"Fine," I got up and putting my hair in a bun. "Let's go," I yawn.<br>"You're not going to change," she asks.  
>I looked down and saw that I was wearing boxers and a tank top. "No I'm just going to go right back to sleep," I said.<br>"Okay then leads the way," she said. I started leading her to the quidditch field.  
>"It's so cold," I shiver.<br>"I don't think so," she said. I looked at her and saw she was in her quidditch uniform and she had a jacket on.  
>"No wonder you have all those clothes on," I glare.<br>"It's more of how little clothes you have on," she laugh. I stopped at the quidditch field. "It's beautiful," Rose looked lovingly at the field.  
>"You're weird," I said. She laughs. "I'm going back now," I turn around.<br>"Okay see ya," she said.  
>"Bye," I walking back to my dorm and went right to sleep.<p>

"Get up Scar," Dorothy shook me.  
>"I'll skip breakfast," I whine trying to push her away.<br>"There announcing the people in the tournament," she said.  
>"So I'm not in it," I groan.<br>"Ron will be there," she said  
>"He is in my class," I said.<br>"Pansy going to think she can run things if you're not there," Dorothy said. I sat up on my bed.  
>"I'm up," I got out of my bed and did my normal morning routine. I change into my uniform and did my hair. "Let's get the hell out of here," I yell, walking out of the room with Dorothy at my heels. "What about the others," I ask.<br>"Meeting us there," she said. Dorothy and I walk to the great hall. Rose was sitting with the quidditch team. Justine and Elizabeth were sitting on the opposite side of the table.  
>"Look its Jim," Dorothy pointing to a durmstrang boy sitting by Cedric Diggory.<p>

"He's cute;" I nudge her.  
>"I know," she smile.<br>"Go over there," I pushing her in that direction.  
>"Can I," she asks.<br>"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?" I ask.  
>"It's just he on the Hufflepuff's table," she said.<br>"Just go, no one's going to bother you," I said. Dorothy ran over there. I went by Justine and Elizabeth.  
>"If Dorothy can go to the hufflepuff's table then can we go to the gryffindor's table," Elizabeth asks.<br>"Yeah I do sometimes," I nod.  
>"Okay are you going to go get Rose," Justine asks.<br>"Yeah, I want to make sure they're being nice to her," I look over at Rose, who seemed to be fine.  
>"Okay," Justine and Elizabeth walked over to the Gryffindor table. I walked over to Rose, pushing Blaise over so I could sit across from her.<br>"Hi," I smile.  
>"Hey," Flint put his hand on my thigh. I look over noticing I was sitting next to Flint. I pinch his hand.<br>"AAWWW...," he yells.  
>"I wasn't talking to you," I glare.<br>"So how was your first practice," I ask Rose.  
>"She was okay," Malfoy said.<br>"Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you either," I hiss.  
>"It was fun, it could have been better, if people play cleanly," Rose glare at all of them but mainly Malfoy.<br>"You were giving her a hard time," I growl standing up, glaring down at him.  
>"She the only reason we are having quidditch practice," he stood up, glaring down at me now, since he was at least half a foot taller then me.<br>"That's not true," I snap.  
>"You're right. She not the reason, you are," he sneer.<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about," I kept a blank face.  
>"Shut up, if you didn't sweet talk Flint into play quidditch. We wouldn't be having practice," he shouts.<br>"Are you saying that Flint has no mind of his own," I ask, tilting my head.  
>"I never said that," Malfoy snap.<br>"That he can be pushed around by me, a little girl. Are you implying that his weak," I snap, ignoring him.  
>"Slytherin calm down, we are all excited about the triwizard tournament but it's no excuse to yell," Dumbledore chuckling. Draco and I sat down. "I will pick the competitors now," he walked over to the cup. The cup started rumbling and changing colors, he put his hand up and a paper came flying out. "Fleur Delacour," he announces. She stood up and wave at everyone with a big smile on her face.<br>"Sit your ass down," Rose and I sneer at the same time. The cup starts freaking out again and spit out another paper.  
>"Viktor Krum," Dumbledore read. He stood up taking a bow then sat back down.<br>"See that's classy," I nod.  
>"Yes, Fleur should take lessons from him," Rose agrees.<br>"Our last one is," he said as the cup rumbled, changed colors, and sent a paper flying out. "Cedric Diggory," Dumbeldore yell. Cedric stand up smiling and gave a wave before sitting down.  
>"He is one handsome champ," Rose stare at him.<br>"He isn't a champion, yet," Flint growl.  
>"That is ours...," Dumbledore was saying when the cup stated rumbling again. A paper flied out and Dumbledore caught it. "Harry Potter," he read then everyone broke out in an up roar.<br>"That snake potter, he always finds a way to make himself the center of attention," Malfoy yell. I saw Ron storming out and slammed the door on his way out.  
>"I'll be back," I walk out of the great hall. "Ron," I ran after him. "Ron what the hell I'm calling you," I stepping in front of him, so he would stop. His face was red as his hair, his teeth were gritted, and his eyes looked wild. "Ron calm down, what's wrong," I ask. Ron started taking deep breaths.<br>"Can't believe Harry didn't tell me," Ron yells.  
>"Tell you what," I ask.<br>"That he found a way to enter into the tournament," he snaps.  
>"Why you wouldn't have entered," I ask.<br>"That's not the point," he screams.  
>"Then what is," I ask.<br>"His is my best friend, he should have told me. I have the right to know if he's going do something dangerous," Ron snaps.  
>"He always does dangerous stuff. You should be use to it by now," I joke trying to lighten the mood.<br>"That different I was either there with him or I at least knew about it," he yells. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just kept quite. Ron wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm yelling at you and you didn't even do anything," he apologizes and kisses my forehead.  
>"It's alright I'm sure I've yelled at you for no reason before and I will in the future," I said.<br>"Yeah but you're the crazy one in this relationship and I'm the calm one," he smirk. I push him away from me.  
>"You're mad at Harry Potter and now you're smirking, gross you're reminding me of Malfoy," I laugh.<br>"You know you love your Slytherin prince," Ron teases me.  
>"So love, you still mad at Harry," I ask.<br>"Yeah," he shouts, irritated.  
>"You should talk to him," I said.<br>"Why," he snaps.  
>"So he can explain himself. He stills your best friend, he deserves that," I explain.<br>"Fine let's go find him," Ron said.  
>"Don't you think you should do that by yourself," I ask.<br>"You're right I'll do it later," he said.  
>"Promise," I ask.<br>"Promise," he nods.  
>"You should meet my new friends," I smile.<br>"I already met the two that came by us at the breakfast," he said.  
>"Their names are Justine and Elizabeth," I told him.<br>"I know and that Elizabeth is a headache," he said.  
>"She is my Hermione," I bounce on my heels.<br>"You should have just asked to borrow mine, not go out and get another one," he said.  
>"What kind of friends are you, talking like that about them," I tease. Ron just laughs and pull me close to him.<br>"Scarlett," Dorothy ran towards us while dragging Jim along with her.  
>"Dorothy can't you see your interrupting a moment," Jim said.<br>"Well I already interrupted it, you're Ron right," she asked.  
>"Yeah, Hi, Dorothy I'm guessing," He let me go.<br>"Scarlett, this is Jim, Jim this is Scarlett," Dorothy introduce us to each other.  
>"Hi Jim," I wave.<br>"Hey Scarlett thanks for taking care of my girl here," he said.  
>"No problem just taking my punishment like a woman," I said, making Jim laugh.<br>"And I talk bad about my friend," Ron ask.  
>"Yes you do, now that the denial stage is over, we can get to the exceptions stage," I said making Ron roll his eyes.<br>"Viktor Krum, you're lucky you guys got someone amazing to represent your school," Ron told Jim.  
>"My boyfriend has a man crush," I explain. Ron pushes me softly. Dorothy and Jim laugh.<br>"Yeah but you guys got two. The boy who lived he got to be a good competitor," Jim said. I felt Ron tense up.  
>"Can he even be in it, isn't he too young," Dorothy asks.<br>"Yeah but it doesn't matter the cup picked him. He has to play in the tournament," Jim said.  
>"Well anything better then Fleur, we have no chance," Dorothy pouts.<br>"She not that bad," Jim shrug, making Dorothy glare at him. "What I'm not talking about her looks," he tried to reason but it only made Dorothy glare more darkly at him.  
>"Just stop while you're a head," I told him.<br>"I think your way prettier then Fleur," Jim pulls Dorothy close to him.  
>"Nice save I got to remember that one," Ron laughs.<br>"And why would you need to remember that save," I ask.  
>"Uh- huh I don't know," Ron start turning red making me giggle.<br>"I like mine not as smooth," I hug Ron from the side. Dorothy and Jim laugh.  
>"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Jim grab Dorothy's hand and drag her away.<br>"She hates Fleur," Ron asks.  
>"I think every girl does," I laugh.<br>"Do you," he asks.  
>"I haven't really decided yet," I shrug.<br>"There is only one more friend to meet right," Ron asks.  
>"Her names Rose, she's a quidditch freak. I have no idea what she is talking about half the time," I told him.<br>"Does she like Victor Krum," he asks.  
>"She thinks he is over rated," I shook my head.<br>"WHAT how can she say that. He is amazing. I mean he is so fast and he always catches the snitch," he rants.  
>"Ron saves it for when you meet her," I interrupt.<br>"Come on I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," he grab my arm and pull me in a random direction.  
>"Ron you don't even know where you are going," I snap.<br>"How do you know that you don't even know where to go," he snaps.  
>"Don't get snippy with me Ronald, I'm not the Krum hater," I scold him.<br>"When was the last time you saw her," he ask.  
>"At breakfast, with the slytherin quidditch team," I thought back.<br>"That doesn't help," he shook his head.  
>"I can search the common room," I suggest.<br>"What will I do," he asks.  
>"Talk to Harry," I walk to the slytherin common room, where I saw Draco making out with Pansy. "That is disgusting;" I cover my eyes.<br>"You can look now," Malfoy said. I lower my hands away from my eyes and saw that they weren't connected anymore.  
>"Do you know where Rose is," I ask.<br>"How would my Dracey know where that dirty girl is," Pansy asks.  
>"Because Dracey is on the same quidditch team with her. He had breakfast with her. So Dracey do you know where she is," I ask, saying Dracey in a high pitch voice mocking Pansy.<br>"She went off with the bloody traitors and mudblood," he told me. I grit my teeth and storm out of the common room. I walking downstairs trying to blow off steam, I hate when he calls them that. Before I knew it I made my way out of the building. I saw Fred and George standing by the entrance.  
>"Hey guys do you know where Ron them are at," I ask.<br>"Well it matter if you're just looking for only Ron," Fred asks.  
>"No; all of them," I answer.<br>"Oh well then Harry and Neville are at Hagrids," George said.  
>"Your love and the rest of them are at the stone bridge," Fred said.<br>"Okay thanks," I walk towards the stone bridge. When I step on to the bridge, I heard two people yelling.  
>"If you love Victor Krum so much why you don't marry him," I heard Rose scream. I giggle following the voices to the middle of the bridge.<br>"I don't love him; I just admire him," Ron snap.  
>"How long have they been going at it," I ask Hermione.<br>"For 5 minutes, ever since he came and started yelling at her," she said.  
>"Please you don't admire him; you're obsessed with him," Rose yell.<br>"It's entertaining," I said.  
>"For a while then it's just stupid," Justine roll her eyes.<br>"I may not," he yells back at Rose.  
>"You are too, Scarlett you are fighting a lost battle someone already has Ron's heart," she snap, making everyone laugh. Ron put a sour face on.<br>"Ron leaves her alone she has the right to her opinion," I said.  
>"Even if it's a stupid," he said under his breath so only I could hear.<br>"Yes" I hiss.  
>"Ron you should go talk to Harry," Hermione narrow her eyes at him.<br>"I tried to tell him that," I said.  
>"I will talk to him later," Ron snap.<br>"I wonder who put his name in there," Justine said.  
>"He did of course who else would," Ron snaps.<br>"He has a lot of enemies," Rose said, making Ron roll his eyes. Hermione slap his shoulder.  
>"Ronald that is your best friend, how could you believe that he would want something like this," she yell. Normally I hated when she yelled at him like that, but this time she had a good reason.<br>"Hermione you can believe that if you want but I'm not going to," he said.  
>"Ron you're just being stupid," she hiss.<br>"No I'm not," he yells.  
>"Yes you are," Rose sneer.<br>"And what would you know," he snap.  
>"From what Hermione was telling me, he already has enough on his plate. Why would he want more," she asks.<br>"Well he must since he put his name in the cup," he yell.  
>"I really don't think he was the one to do that," Elizabeth said.<br>"Bloody hell do you all believe that," he ask. We all nod our heads. "Woman," he yell storming off shaking his head. They all turn to me.  
>"Let him go, he just needs to cool off," I said. They nod their heads.<br>"I'm sure Ron will come to his sense," Hermione said.  
>"I hope so, Harry needs a friend," I sigh.<br>"Then why are you standing here for. Let's go see Harry," Rose said.  
>"Yeah we should," Justine agree.<br>"Where is he," Hermione ask.  
>"Hagrids, Fred and George said let's where he was a while ago. Maybe he is still there," I said.<br>"Okay then leads the way," Rose said. We walk to Hagrid's hut. I saw Harry sitting on a tree trunk and Neville looking at the plants by them. "Hey guys," I yell. Harry whip around, looking around. I frown he was probable looking for Ron.  
>"Where's Ron," he ask.<br>"He had to do something," Hermione lies.  
>"What did he have to do," Harry ask. None of us said anything.<br>"Well, Scarlett says something," Harry demand.  
>"Why me," I whine. Harry narrows his eyes at me. I turn my head away from Harry.<br>"He just being stupid," Hermione hiss.  
>"About what," Harry asks.<br>"He thinks you want this," Rose said.  
>"What," he snaps standing up.<br>"He thinks you put your name in the cup," Justine said.  
>"Why would he think that," he yells.<br>"He feels betrayed more than anything," I said trying to stand up for Ron.  
>"Betrayed," he asks.<br>"Yeah," I nod. Harry sighs.  
>"He'll come to his sense," Rose told him. Harry hung his head.<br>"He promises me that he would talk to you. If that makes you feel any better," I told him.  
>"It does a little thanks," he kept his head down. I look around for Elizabeth realizing that I didn't hear from her in a while. I smirking seeing her by Neville looking at plants with him.<br>"Looks like Neville got a girlfriend," Harry smile.  
>"AAWWW," Rose, Justine, Hermione and I sigh loudly. Neville and Justine looked over at us, both blushing.<br>"Kiss Him Elizabeth! Get you some," Rose yells.  
>"Rose you're ruining a moment," Justine hiss.<br>"Sorry I got excited," she blushes.  
>"You guys can look away now," Elizabeth shout at us. We look at each other laughing.<br>"Where's Hagrid?" Hermione ask.  
>"Out somewhere but he said I could stay out here if I wanted," he said.<p>

Neville and Elizabeth were flirting still. Hermione, Rose, Justine, and I were able to take Harry's mind off things. "You guys are still here. Dinner about to be served, you better gets going," Hagrid walk towards us.  
>"Come on you guys," Justine said. We walk to the Great Hall.<br>"I'll tell Elizabeth point of view, if you tell me Neville," I whisper to Hermione. She nods her head. Rose, Justine, Elizabeth, and I walked to the slytherin table.  
>"Tell us about Neville," Justine demands.<br>"I let him tell me about all the plants, even thought I knew all of them," she smiles.  
>"Something more juicy Elizabeth," Rose rolls her eyes.<br>"Well he's so smart. He knew so much about the plants. I found it incredibly cute," she blushes. We giggle.

Ron POV  
>Dinner was over and I storm out of great hall. I smile seeing Scarlett waiting outside the door for me. But my smile drop when I saw her face. She looks upset. "You talk to Malfoy again," I ask hopefully.<br>"You talk to Harry yet," she asks, tapping her foot.  
>"I'm going to," I bend over to kiss her. She turns her head, making my lips brush against her check. "I'm going to talk to him. I promise," I said. She got on her tippy toes, grabbing my face, and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pulling her close. I love the feeling of her body against mine. I felt her hands run up the side of my face and through my hair.<br>"What have you two been told about kissing in public," someone shout. We pull apart. I look up at Professor Snape's angry face. "I do believe Professor Mcgonagall told you two about this before," Snape yell. "Don't you two know how to keep your body parts to yourself," he snaps.  
>'Obviously he never had a girlfriend as sexy as mine,' I thought smirking.<br>"What are you smirking about Weasley. Obviously you didn't learn your lesson like Miss Higgins has," he snaps. I look at Scar; she had her head down, blushing. "Maybe detention with me will teach you a lesson," he walks off.  
>"Why were you smirking, you got yourself in trouble" Scar slap my arm.<br>"I just think he obviously never had a girlfriend as sexy as mine that he couldn't keep his hands off of her," I said, she blushes again.  
>"Stop Ron your making me blushes," she pushes me. I laugh."Go talk to Harry," she giggles.<br>"Okay bye," I sigh, giving her a kiss on the check. I walk up the Gryffindor common room and went straight to my dorm. Harry wasn't there yet, so I grab some pajamas and take a shower. When I was done, I lie down on my bed.  
>"Hey Ron, you feeling better," Seamus ask. After I left the girls I talk to him and Dean about Harry.<br>"I'm good," I sat up.  
>"Of course his feeling good Seamus, he was making out with the Ice Queen," Dean smirks.<br>"And like ice, my love melts in my arms," I smile, looking up at the ceiling. Dean and Seamus laugh at my corniness. Then all of a sudden they stop. I look around the room and saw Harry standing there.  
>"Hey Ron," he sat down on his bed that was next to mine.<br>"How could you not tell me," I ask.  
>"Tell you what," he asks.<br>"Tell me that you found a way to enter, that you were going to put your name in that cup," I hiss.  
>"I didn't," he glare.<br>"Whatever Harry, you may have fooled the girls but you're not fooling me," I close the curtains that goes around my bed.  
>"Ron you have to believe me," he yells but I ignore him and lie back down. I heard Harry sigh frustrated.<br>'Serves him right, not telling me' I thought angry.


	12. The Secret Shop

"What do you guys have next," I walk through the halls with Dorothy and Rose.  
>"Muggle Studies," Dorothy said.<br>"History of magic," Rose answers.  
>"You know where it is right," I ask. They nod their heads. "Okay, cause I got care of magical creatures and I need to pick up Pretty Boy," I broke off from the group and head towards my dorm.<br>"Okay remember, we all are meeting in the common room then the great hall to go to Hogsmeade to get our dresses for the ball," Dorothy calls after me.  
>"See ya then," I wave before I was out of their line of vision. I manage to get to my dorm without any interruptions. "Come on Pretty Boy, we got to go," I call for the green and black dragon that was now the size of a full grown beagle. His stomach was so big it touches the ground, he waddle over to me. I giggle watching him. I pick up the food sack Hagrid gave me. "Got to bring this so we can get your food sack filled up," I pick up Pretty Boy also. He licks my face. I walk out of the common room and out of the castle. Pretty Boy flies out of my hands and circle around me. "We are going to Hagrid's" I told him. He flied in the direction of Hagrid's hut. I walk to Hagrid's hut and saw Pretty Boy sitting down next to Ron. I sat on his lap.<br>"Hello love, I didn't see you at lunch," Ron kisses my cheek. I lean into him.  
>"I wasn't there, I was making plans with the girls and had to get Pretty Boy here," I laid my head on his shoulder. "So did you talk to Harry," I ask.<br>"Yeah and he made like he didn't put his name in," he roll his eyes.  
>"Did you ever think maybe Harry didn't…," I was saying but Ron cut me off with a glare.<br>"Okay guys today, I'm just going to check your dragons. Then fill up your food sack and you can go," Hagrid picking up someone dragon. "But remember your next dragon check up is in 2 week, it will be your last check. Then you have to give the dragon back," he add.  
>"I'm going to miss him," I pet Pretty Boy.<br>"Me too," he nods.  
>Hagrid came around to check on Pretty Boy. "We got ourselves a little fatty here," Hagrid poke his belly. Pretty Boy hisses. Hagrid pick him up. "Scales are nice and shiny," he rubs his scales. "Teeth are strong and clean," he open Pretty Boy's mouth amd flick his teeth making him growl. "Eyes color is bright. Good, you guys get an O," Hagird gave Pretty Boy back to me. He licked my cheek. Hagrid move to the next dragon.<br>"So Higgins who's the better kisser Ron or the dragon," Draco asked.  
>"There both better then you," I smirk as Draco scowl.<br>"You kissed him," Ron asks, making Draco smirk.  
>"Yeah I was her first kiss," Draco told him.<br>"A kiss that you stole and got kicked in the nuts for," I snap at Draco, for making like it meant something. Ron laugh as Draco frown, rolling his eyes.  
>"Alright then, you can come up and fill your sacks then you'll be free to go," Hagrid said.<br>"I'll do that," Ron said.  
>"Alright," I got off him, so he could stand up. He gave me a peck on the cheek before taking the food sack and stood in line to fill it up. I play with Pretty Boy until Ron came back. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, guiding me back to the castle with Pretty Boy following.<br>"So can I ask you a question without you getting mad," I ask once we got to one of many court yards.  
>"Is it about Harry," he asks.<br>"Yeah, I don't like that you and your best friend are arguing over something so stupid," I sat down on one of the benches then tried to pull on his sleeve for him to sit down but he shrug me off.  
>"That wasn't a question and it isn't stupid," he snaps as Pretty Boy jump on my lap.<br>"Can you please sit down I don't want this to be a big argument," I ask. He let out a big huff before sitting down next to me. "Do you really want to lose your best friend over this," I ask.  
>"Let me think do I want to lose my so called best friend who lied to my face again and again," he said sarcastically.<br>"Ron you are being more stubborn then me," you laugh.  
>"No one is that stubborn," he smile.<br>"But be reasonable Ron, I mean why would he want this he has nothing to gain from it," I ask.  
>"Nothing to gain, there fame, money, power, and the rush of it all" he snap, looking at me like I was clueless.<br>"He has all that which he never uses to advantage for whatever reason I will never know," you rolling my eyes.  
>"I don't want to talk about Harry. Lately that's all you and Hermione want to talk about with me," he said.<br>"We just both want what best for you," I said.  
>"So what without Harry I'm useless or something," Ron snap.<br>"I didn't say that," I yell.  
>"But that's what you meant," he growl standing up and storming off into one of the hall ways. I put Pretty Boy down on the bench before running after him.<br>"Ron stop, I didn't mean that," I yell, grabbing his arm.  
>"What did you mean then," he snaps turning around to face me.<br>"I just meant that's it's best for you to have your best friend in your life. Everyone needs their best friends it keeps people happy and sane," I said.  
>Ron sighs running his hand through his hair. "I know that. It just I want to be mad for a little while longer," he said.<br>"Fine," I grab his hand, lacing it with mine.  
>"The first task is tomorrow," he said.<br>"Are you going to sit with me," I ask.  
>"Of course silly," he said in a girly voice, making me laugh. "So that was our last class what do you want to do," he drop my hand, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him.<br>"I would love to do something with you but like I said before I made plans with the girls," I said.  
>"And what exactly are your plans," he ask.<br>"I'm going to get my dress for the dance," I smile.  
>"Do I get to see it when you get back," he asks.<br>"Nope, you'll have to wait for the dance," I took his hands off my lower back and move them to his side. "I got to change out of this uniform and meet the Beauxbaton crew in the common room then meet Allison, Hermione, and Arnold at the great hall," I inform him.  
>"Did Hermione tell you who she was going with? She won't tell me," he asks.<br>"No, I didn't think to ask her but we did set up Elizabeth and Neville," I smile.  
>"Well, ask her," He demands.<br>"Ron even if she told me I wouldn't tell you if she doesn't want you to know," I told him, rolling my eyes.  
>"What you're my girlfriend, why wouldn't you tell me," he asks.<br>"Cause if I told her not to tell you something I would hope she wouldn't," I said.  
>"Why wouldn't you tell me something," he asks.<br>"I don't know but you never know what will happen," I shrug my shoulder.  
>"Don't you keep something from me," he told me sternly.<br>"I can't make promises," I giggle.  
>"Scarlett," he yells.<br>"I'm just playing; you're so cute when you're all wild up," I pinch his cheek.  
>"Shouldn't you be getting ready," he slaps my hand away from his face.<br>"Are you going to take Pretty Boy or am I," I ask.  
>"I'll take him, you been hogging him so much that he never seen my dorm before," he snap playfully. I laugh then kiss him goodbye before walking to my dorm.<br>I walked into my dorm, seeing Rose and Dorothy getting ready too. "What should I wear," Rose asks.  
>"I don't know something easy to take off since we'll probably be trying on a hundred dresses," I said.<br>"I know but I want dress up too since we already ever get to not wear our uniforms," she said.  
>I nod my head understanding before picking out a white t-shirt with gold heart brace knuckles and a black mid thigh skirt. I grab a pair of black and gold vanz shoes. I started changing not really caring that Dorothy and Rose were in the room, since we were all girls.<br>"I wish I had your guy's confidents," Dorothy said.  
>"What," Rose and I ask. I look up and saw that only Rose and I had change clothes, Dorothy was holding her clothes in her hand.<br>"You guys just change with no problem, I don't have those confidents about my body," Dorothy said.  
>"I only did that because you guys are both girl, if one of you were a boy I would never," I said.<br>"Same with me plus I play quidditch so I'm use to having to change in the locker room in front of everyone," Rose shrug her shoulders.  
>"Rose that's a team full of boys, do you want to get rape. I thought you were supposed to change in here," I ask.<br>"I do change in here, what's wrong with you? I wouldn't show my goodies for free. I am on my girl community quidditch team," Rose said.  
>"Well, now that you guys are change you can go down to the common room and wait for me," Dorothy pout.<br>"What," Rose ask.  
>"Come on you guys, I swear I will change next time but not right now with you to standing there staring at me," she said.<br>"You're crazy, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Rose walk out the door.  
>"I agree with her completely," I follow Rose out. Rose and I walk down the stairs and into the common room. Justine and Elizabeth were waiting down stairs for us.<br>"Where's Dorothy?" Justine asks.  
>"Getting ready," I said.<br>"How long does she take?" Elizabeth asks.  
>"Forever," Rose sent a sly smile my way. I laugh as Dorothy made her way down stairs, changed.<br>"Come on, you guys," Dorothy skips out of the door of the common room.  
>"Oh like we weren't waiting for you," Justine yell as we follow Dorothy out. Dorothy laugh and continued to skip her way to the great hall.<br>"Be careful D, you could trip skipping up the stairs like that," Elizabeth watches her with worried eyes.  
>"Don't be such worry warts," Dorothy said.<br>"How did she get so excited so fast," I ask Rose, who just shrugged. Allison, Hermione, and Arnold were waiting outside of the Great hall.  
>"Finally you guys," Arnold yell, being the first to see us coming down the hall.<br>"Yeah what took you guys so long," Allison yell as they started walking towards us.  
>"We had to wait for Dorothy," Rose said.<br>"Whatever I didn't even make you guys wait that long," Dorothy roll her eyes.  
>"Let's just get going," Hermione laugh. Allison walks in the opposite direction of the path that led to Hogsmeade. "You're going the wrong way," Hermione yell.<br>"Are you forgetting who my boyfriend is I know a secret path, a short cut Scar," Allison smirk at me, knowing that I loved short cuts.  
>"Let's go," I ran after Allison. I could hear the rest of the group laughing as they followed. Allison led us to a portrait of an old scrawny English man dressed in a silk cloak.<br>"Password," the portrait hissed.  
>"Happy guy isn't him," Arnold laughs as the portrait glare at him.<br>"Jelly frosting," Allison smiles as the portrait swing open.  
>"Jelly frosting is there such a thing," Dorothy asks, as we went in the tunnel.<br>"I hope so," I smile thinking how good jelly frosting would taste.  
>"It's so damn dark," Elizabeth screech tripping on something, so she grab on to Rose.<br>"Bloody Hell, I don't want to fall too," Rose brush Elizabeth off, who scowl at her.  
>"AAAHH something just dripped on me, it better be water," Arnold scream, sniffing his hand.<br>"Water," Hermione ask.  
>"Yes," he gave a deep sigh of relief.<br>"Here we are," Allison knock on the wall making it open up. We walk into the Zonko's Joke Shop.  
>"Of course Fred and George secret path to hogsmeade would lead here," I laugh.<br>"Hello Ms. Bricksburg. The boys not with you today," Mr. Zonko asks.  
>"No, Mr. Zonko I'm here to buy a dress for a ball we're having at the school," Allison smile at the old man.<br>"I hope you and your friend find what you need," he smiles.  
>"Why can't all old people be like that? Not like those old grumpy people were all they do is bitch," Arnold asks once we were outside the shop.<br>"So where are we going Gladrags Wizardwear, that the only place I can think of," Hermione ask.  
>"I know a place we can go," I walk down the street. I stop in front of what look like an empty store for sale.<br>"Scar, this is a store that's for sale. There's nothing here to buy but the store," Elizabeth looking at me confused.  
>"Elizabeth how long has you know you were witch," I ask.<br>"My whole life," she answers.  
>"And you still think everything is what it seems," I snicker and wave my wand muttering a secret spell under my breath that would unlock the special door knob. I open the door and walk in as the others follow me. I giggle as I watch all of them gawk at the large fancy store. There were clear glass with fishes swimming under them. The walls were draped with dresses, accessories, shoes, and tuxes. There was a glass staircase that led up to a beauty salon.<br>"Why don't they open up this store for everyone," Dorothy ask, being the first to shake out of her awes state.  
>"It couldn't be the clothing store for the most exclusive and a-list wizards and witches if everyone knew about it," I answer.<br>"So this store is full of pure blood snobs," Hermione glare at everyone in the store.  
>"Ms. Higgins are you and your friends here to get a dress for the yule ball," my mom favorite worker named, Francine, walked over to us with a painful fake smile on her lips.<br>"Yes, we are," I gave her my own fake smile.  
>"Your mother has some dress she wants you to look at," Francine told me.<p>

"Are they all old fashion," I ask.  
>"I'm afraid so," Francine gave me a sad smile.<br>"Well, I'm sorry that my mother wasted her and your guy's time but that's not actually what I'm going for," I told her.  
>"Alright then call me if you need help," Francine nod flashing one last fake smile before walking away.<br>"Alright guys let get looking," I use big hand motions.

We all walk out of the store carrying a dress bag in one hand and another bag filled with shoes and accessories in the other. "So we don't need make up, perfume, nothing," Rose asks.  
>"Nope you bring your receipts beck and they do your make up and stuff for free," I said.<br>"For free," Allison ask not believing it.  
>"Free my ass, it's the reasons the dress are so expensive," Elizabeth snaps.<br>"Maybe, all I know is you guys took forever," Arnold whine.  
>"We did not," Hermione snap.<br>"You guys took four hours. I was the first to find my tux," he hisses.  
>"Of course you didn't have that many choices. Black or white," Justine scoffs.<br>"Beside we didn't take that long we have an hour and a half until we have to go back to Hogwarts," I said.  
>"Three Broomsticks," Rose suggests. We all agree, walking over to the pub. The bell rang as we walk into three broomsticks and took a seat at one of the big round tables.<br>"What can I get you guys," Madam Rosmerta asks.  
>"A round of butterbeer," Arnold orders. She nods before going off to get the butterbeers.<br>"You know Scarlett Ron has a big crush on her," Hermione nod towards Madam Rosmerta.  
>"UUUMMM I'll remember that," I nod my head.<br>"Rose, Justine, Hermione, who are you going with," Arnold ask, making all three of them blush.  
>"I don't see why you guys can't just tell us. What are you guys, ashamed," Alison asked.<br>"We are either going to tease you about it now or after the dance," I said. Madam Rosmerta came back and gave us each our butterbeers.  
>"I'm going with Harry," Justine dart her eyes down.<br>"That's nothing to be ashamed of he's a champion," Elizabeth said.  
>"Yeah only cause he couldn't find someone better," Justine state bitterly.<br>"Harry only asked one other girl before you," Hermione told her.  
>"Yeah that makes me feel so much better," Justine took a gulp of her butterbeer.<br>"Why Justine do you like Harry," Rose ask, making Justine face go all red.  
>"AAAAHHHH you're blushing," we squealed.<br>"Shut up….. Beside it doesn't matter we are only going as friend," she stir her drink with her straw.  
>"Doesn't mean you won't leave the dance being more then friends," Alison smirks. Justine giggle, smiling dreamingly.<br>"Hermione," Elizabeth asks.  
>"Why is it so important to know," Hermione ask.<br>"Come on Hermione I won't tell Ron if that's what you're worried about," I said.  
>"Promise," she asks.<br>"Promise and I'm sure one day you'll return the favor," I smile.  
>"You really think I'm going to need to," Hermione smile back.<br>"Most likely," I giggle.  
>"Why can't Ron know," Dorothy asks.<br>"He told me I should just go with Harry because I won't be able to find anyone else," Hermione hiss.  
>"He said that. Oh my god and he wonders why you don't want to tell him. We are going to have a long talk the next time I see him," I rant.<br>"Alright calm down Scar, so Hermione give out a name," Elizabeth demands.  
>"Okay, I'm going with Viktor Krum," Hermione blush.<br>"Oh bitches, you're both going out with champion and you're trying to hide it. If I was going with a Champion, everyone would know," Arnold slams his fist on the table.  
>"Who are you going with," I ask.<br>"Who me or Rose," Arnold look confused.  
>"You know I'm talking about you," I snap at him.<br>"I'm going with Ginny," he said. Allison and I nod my head while everyone else looked at him confuse.  
>"But don't you want to go with a guy," Rose ask.<br>"I'm out of the closet at Hogwarts but I jump back in the closet when I'm at home," he explains. They all got really quiet and Rose looked like she wishes she didn't ask. "Come on you guy don't get all awkward, it's no big deal," he said.  
>"Are you ever going to tell them," Hermione eyes got big and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry it just came out, you don't have to answer that, and it's none of my business"<br>"No it's alright. I figure the worst that could happen is that they kicking me out. So I'll tell them when I get my own place," he answers. The awkward silent came back over the table. "So Rose, who is your date," Arnold ask.  
>"Fine, I'll tell you but no laughing, disgusted faces or anything," she said. We all lean in toward her, waiting for a name. "Marcus," she mutters.<br>"Who the hell is that," everyone ask but me.  
>"Flint, Marcus Flint?" I ask.<br>"That is the one," Rose sip her butterbeer.  
>"Let me be the first to say EEEEEWWWWW," Alison scream the last part, making us laugh hysterically.<br>"Why would you do that to yourself?" Justine asks.  
>"He's an alright guy, Scar help me out you grow up with him," Rose reach across and slap me.<br>"When he isn't around those idiots he's a good guy, slow but good. He use to be like an older brother to me, he taught me how to ride a broom, my first spell, hell he even baked cookies with me when I asked him to," I smile at the old memories.  
>"When did it change," Dorothy ask.<br>"When we both hit puberty, one day when we were at one of the pure-blood party, he started hitting on me trying to show off to the guys and after that it never the same," I frown biting my lip.  
>"Now your friends with me and I'm much better," Arnold wrap his arms around me.<br>"Kids you got to go now if you're going to get back on time," Madam Rosmerta informs us.  
>"Alright thank you," I told her. We put some money on the table to cover our own drinks. We walk back into Zonko.<br>"Did you girls get everything you needed," Mr. Zonko ask.  
>"Yes we did," Alison smile at him before walking over to open the wall again.<br>"See you soon Zonko," Alison yell before disappearing through the hole in the hole, the rest of us follow her.  
>"This looks like the classic alley way that girls get raped in." Justine said. We stopped and look at her.<br>"Why would you say that, when we are walking through this damn tunnel," Hermione ask.  
>"Well obviously it's not going to happen now, there too many of us;" Justine said more to herself then us.<br>"Whatever let's get the hell out of here," Arnold groan and start walking through path again. He finally pushes open the portrait.  
>"Are you guys going to dinner," Hermione ask.<br>"Nah, my feet hurt and I'm tired," I yawn.  
>"Me too," Dorothy and Elizabeth nod their heads.<br>"Well I'm going to dinner, if not I'll be sloppy on the field. I will not give Malfoy the satisfaction," Rose sneer.  
>"I'll go with you," Justine said.<br>"Well, I'm going to dinner too. I'm hungry as hell," Arnold stomach growl.  
>"I want to see George," Alison blush.<br>"I got to check if Harry found a way to do the first task," Hermione said.  
>"Goodnight," we waved bye, going our separate ways. I frown looking at the stairs, "Carry me down stair Dorothy."<br>"How about no," Dorothy walked down the stairs.  
>I turn toward Elizabeth. "Don't look at me," Elizabeth follows Dorothy down the stairs. I let out a loud groan before following them down the stair and into the common room.<br>"Will you carry me up the stairs," I ask them, looking up the stairs that led to our dorm.  
>"NO," they both snap.<br>"No need to get snappy," I hiss, walking up the stairs.  
>"Bye Lizzy," Justine and I walk into our dorm.<br>"I get first bath," I call.  
>"Whatever I'm going to bath in the morning," Justine put down her bags before throwing herself on the bed. I put down my own bags, grabbing my pajama and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower put on my pajamas before walking back into the bedroom. I kiss all my pets good night before crawling into bed and fell fast asleep.<p> 


	13. First Task

I pull my robe tightly around me as I was walking to the great hall with Rose, Dorothy, Elizabeth, and Justine. "I can't wait to see what the first task it going to be," Rose jump up and down smiling.

"I hope Harry going to be alright," Justine bites her lip.

"No worries your lover boys going to be alright," Dorothy patted her back.

I saw a bunch of people walking past me with Potter stink buttons on. "I just want to punch people in the face every time I see them wearing that damn button," I curl up my fingers to form a fist.

"Normally I would scold your violent aggression but they frustrate me too," Elizabeth growl.

"So does that mean I can hit the next one," I smile at her.

"Absolutely not," she snaps, pushing the doors to the Great Hall up.

"Harry and Ron need to make up so we can all eat together," Justine sigh. We stood by the door looking over at the Gryffindor table seeing Harry sitting on one side and Ron at the other.

"Well, I refuse to choice sides. So, I'm going to see my man, bye," Dorothy wave off and walks over to the Ravenclaw table where Jimmy was.

"You know what I'm going to go take the easy way out too, bye," Rose walk to the slytherin table.

"You two going to eat with Harry and Neville right," I smile weakly at them. They return the weak smile and nodded their heads. "Alright, now I got walk all the way over there," I point dramatically to the end of the table nearest to the teachers, where Ron was sitting.

"It's crazy how lazy you are," Justine laughs.

"Abandon me and now your mock me," I walk away dramatically over to Ron hearing Justine and Elizabeth giggles behind me. "Making me walk all the way over here," I sigh deeply like I was out of breath, plopping down next to Ron.

"Good morning to you to love," he chuckle wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to his side. He lean in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hi, Seamus, Dean," I greet them after I pull away from Ron.

"Morning," they both nodded.

"Good morning everyone, the first task will be after lunch. Have a good breakfast," Dumbledore wave his hand making food appear on the table.

"Muffins," I grab two blueberry and two banana nut muffins. The guys laugh at me. "What I love muffins," I glare at them while unwrapping one of the blueberry muffins. The guys just chuckle at me while filling their plates up with food.

"What do you think the first task is going be," Dean asks.

"I have no idea, the champions don't even know right. I would be going crazy if I was one of them," Seamus said.

"I know," Ron said wearing a big smirk.

"What," we all snap at him.

"Well what is it," I ask.

"I wouldn't ruin the surprise for you guys," Ron look offend.

"Oh come on man tells us," Dean whines.

"I'm not telling three of the biggest mouth in school," Ron teases.

"I don't have a big mouth," I yell, making everyone around me stare.

Everyone started laugh. "Hey you defiantly proved me wrong," Ron laugh, his face was getting as red as his hair.

"But seriously Ron what the first task going to be," Seamus ask once the laughter died down.

"Not telling," he said before making the hand motion that his lips where sealed.

"Okay that's it no one talks to Ron," I snap, going back to eating my muffins. Dean and Seamus follow me eating the food on their plates.

"Whatever," Ron rolls his eyes, shoving a piece of beacon in his mouth.

"So Scarlett what is your new friends relationship status," Dean ask.

"Well Dorothy is taken and the other three already are in the process of being taken," I explain.

"Process, what does that mean," he asks.

"They already have someone in mind, and that someone isn't you," Seamus laughs. Dean glares at him.

"It's so mean when you say it like that," I giggle.

"It's not like you have anyone, Seamus," Ron roll his eyes. We just made like he didn't say anything. "Even you're going to ignore me Dean I'm backing you up," Ron snap.

"Do you guys know who you're going to ask to the ball," I ask.

"Did Ron ask you yet," Sheamus wink.

"Yes I did you prat," Ron growl.

"Yeah I figure might as well go with him then alone," I shrug, Dean and Sheamus chuckle.

"Okay I'm done with breakfast; nothing is on your plate. Let's go," Ron got up before pulling me out of my seat.

"Ron," I squeal as he drags me out of the great hall.

"Don't do that," Ron pulls me tightly to his chest.

"We were just playing, Ron," I whisper, pulling back so I could look up at his face.

"I don't think it's funny," he looks down at me.

"I think you're sexy when you're jealous," I got on my tippy toes, giving him a peck on the lips.

"One of these days I'm going to make you jealous, show you how it feels," he smile.

"You would never," I shake my head.

"Yeah because I love you too much to ever hurt you in anyway, you obviously don't feel the same," he jokes.

"No, I just like seeing you jealous, shows me you care," I push him away.

"I show you I care all the time," he said getting serious again.

"I know, you do I just I don't know," I shrug.

"Let's forget about this," he reaches to grab my hand but I pull it away giggling. "Come here," he growl playfully before running at me. I laugh running down the hall with him chasing me. "Got ya," he yells before picking me up from behind and spins me around.

"Okay Ron put you down I'm getting dizzy," I slap his arm when my head starting getting fuzzy. He put me down on my feet. I stumble a little almost falling.

"Oh damn, I got you," he put his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Thanks babe," I smile at him.

"So where do you want to go," Ron laugh, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders.

"Where do you go to think," he asks.

"Either the Black lake or…" I was saying when Ron cut me off.

"Don't tell me just lead the way," he smile down at me.

"Alright then," I pull him along with me.

I led him out of Hogwarts and down a hill. "The Boat house," Ron question shocked.

"Yeah something about the waters calms me. At home I normally sit by the small lake in the backyard and feed the ducks," I explain.

"You have a lake," Ron asks.

"Yeah it's in the garden, you probable didn't see it because it's behind the rose hedges," I explain.

"Oh, well then you can show me that next time," he smile.

"Indeed I will, I would have showed you before but I didn't think you wanted to see it," I shook my head.

"Anything that important to you, I want to see," he held my face in his hands.

"Alright I'll remember that and the same goes for you," I pull his hands off my face and pull him into the boat house.

"So what do you do in here," he asks.

"Well normal I just sit on the dock or in the boat and just watch the water," I told him, sitting on the end of the dock.

"That sounds kind of boring," he sat next to me.

"Well what do you do when you think," I ask.

"Point taken," he nods his head.

"So where do you go to think," I ask.

"My bed," he said.

"EW," I squeal.

"No not like that, get your mind out of the gutter," he pushes me.

"Why the bed," I ask, giggling.

"I think because my house is so crazy with everyone running around. My room is the only place I can get some privacy. So when I wanted to think I go in my room and lie on my bed and stare at my ceiling," he explains.

"Makes sense," I nod my head.

"So have you ever taken one of these bad boys out," he nods his head towards the boats.

"Seeing that I never been in here with someone else before and I'm too scared to take it by myself, no," I shake my head.

"Well then, come on," he got up and pulls me up.

"I don't know Ron do you know how use one of these boats," I ask while Ron pulled towards the boats. "You're pulling me everywhere today," I whine, when he didn't answer me right away.

"That's because you're stubborn. Now do you want to come in the boat by yourself or do I have to pull you in," he asks getting in the boat.

"I'll get in myself, I don't want to accidently fall in the water," I got into the boat.

"Ready to go," he ask.

"Yeah I'm ready," I settle into the boat.

He picks up the paddles and started rowing. "Why isn't it going," he asks frustrated.

"Ron you got to untie it first," I giggle pointing behind him, where it was tied to the dock.

"I knew that," he unties the boat from the dock.

"Sure you did," I roll my eyes.

"You be quiet or I'll make you row," he shake his finger at me.

"This is like from the movie, the Notebook," I smile as Ron rows us out of the boat house.

"You really like that movie, huh," he asks.

"Yeah it's my favorite romantic movie yet. If there was white ducks everywhere it would be perfect," I look around pouting.

"I don't want white ducks, I'm not trying remake someone else love story. I'm more original then that," he laughs.

"Really because after this scene they have a passionate love making scene," I told him.

"We can remake that scene if you want," he smiles bashfully. I scope some water up and throw it at him. "Hey, you don't want to play this game," he warned me.

"I think I do," I smirk at him. He laughs at me before throwing water at me. I scream and reach over to hit him.

"Do you want more water throw at you," he raises an eyebrow.

"No it stinks," I smelt my shirt.

"Yeah it is," he smelt his shirt too.

"Can I kiss you or would that tip the boat," I ask.

"I really wouldn't care," he smile.

"Let's meet in the middle, slowly," I told him, leaning towards him. He leans towards me. My lips brush against each other very lightly and softly. I pull back biting my lips. "I think that was my favorite kiss yet," I smile.

"We barely even touch," he chuckle.

"So it was sweet, caring, and tender," I defend the kiss.

"Sounds like a big tease," he rolls his eyes.

"That why it's so fun," I giggle.

"For you maybe," he mumble. I giggle before crawling over to him slowly. "What are you doing," he asks cautiously. I smirk up at him when I got in between his legs. I felt Ron tense up as I grip his thighs pulling myself up so our lips were only inches away from each other.

"I got my favorite kiss. Do you want to get yours," I whisper to him. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls my lips to his lips. His hands went from my neck to my side. He grips them, picking me up and places me on his lap. I yip against his lips causing him to chuckle against mine. He rubs my sides, biting and licking my bottom lip. I parted my lips slightly, he slide his tongue rubbing it against mines roughly. I move my tongue against him just as rough as him. I could feel my heartbeat increasing as my breath got shallow. I pull away slowly, panting heavily.

Ron who was panting slightly smirk at you "Took your breath away, huh."

I chuckle, "That you did." I gave him one more peck on the lips before turning around on his lap. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close. I rest my head against his chest. I felt my eyes getting heavy as he put his chin on top of my head.

"Wake up Scar, come on get up. It's about time for the first task," I felt someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see that I fell asleep against Ron's chest in the boat house.

"How did we end up back on dock," I ask.

"When you feel asleep I row us back here," he kisses my shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me up," I move so I was sitting across from him.

"Because you looked so cute when you're sleeping and I fall asleep listen to the sound of your breathing," he explain looking into my eyes.

"My breathing," I ask feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah it's oddly relaxing. Same way I fell asleep watching movies at the black lake," he smile. I look down feeling my cheeks heat up even more. "Come on I'll help you up," Ron got out of the boat before giving me a hand before helping me out. We walk back up the hill and saw a wall made out of stone that was about 35 feet high.

"Oh my god is that the arena for the first task," I ask amazed.

"No that's the new quidditch field," he smirks.

"You never know," I snap. He just laughs, leading me to the entrance of the arena.

"Hey you guy want to take bets on who going to win," Fred stop us at the door of the arena.

"Or who's going not going to make it," George smile.

"Every grim George," I laugh.

"So any bets," Fred ask.

"No, now get out the way," Ron push past them.

"Do you know where Allison sitting," I ask George.

"There in the first row in the second stand to your left," he point towards the left.

"Thank you," I follow behind Ron.

"Come on Allison over there," I led Ron to where our friends where sitting. "Hi guys," I wave seeing Allison, Hermione, Elizabeth, Neville, Justine, Ginny and Arnold. "Where the rest of them," I ask.

"Rose is with Flint, Dorothy is with Jimmy," Elizabeth informs us.

"They choice slytherin's quidditch team and Drumstrang over us," I sat next to Allison. Ron took the seat between Hermione and me.

"No they choose their boyfriends over us," Allison point out.

"That doesn't make it any better," Justine giggles.

"I'm going to go check on Harry real fast," Hermione got up and walk down the stands.

"So did you find out who she going with to the ball," Ron ask me as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Oh yeah I did," I said before giving him a hard smack in the arm.

"AAAWWW what is that for," he rubs his arm.

"For telling Hermione that she might as well go with Harry because she won't find anyone else," I snap at him.

"Oh come on I was just trying to help Harry out," he pout.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

"So who she going with," he ask.

"No for that rude comment you get to sit there and wait. Why is it so important to know anyways," I ask.

"I'm just curious, hate not knowing things," he scratches the back of his neck.

"Can't know everything," I smirk.

"Yes I can if my girlfriend just told me," he pout.

"Not going to work," I put my hand up to block him.

"Yes it will, put your hand down and look at me," he laughs, trying to pull my hand down. I giggle and started slapping his hand away. Ron grabs me, pulling me in a big hug while pinning my arms to my sides, and stick his big pouting face right in front of my face. I fake a disgusting face and turn my head away from him.

"Enough with your cute fighting makes me want to vomit," Fred sticks his finger in his mouth, pretending to throw up.

George reaches over and pulls Ron off of me. "Disgusting you both are," George chuckles and took his seat between Allison and Fred.

"When did you guys get here," Ron ask clearly showing his irritation in his face and tone.

"Right when you started making your retard pouting face," Fred said while laughing hard.

"What's so funny," Hermione ask taking her seat between Ron and Elizabeth.

"Ron's pout face," George snicker.

"Yeah it is a little funny," Hermione giggle.

"When you see my pout face," Ron ask.

"Please you make it every time you ask me to help with your homework," she waves her hand in his direction.

"How's Harry," Justine ask.

"He's nervous but I'm sure he'll do fine," she smiles at Justine, trying to calm her nerves.

"Did that Rita lady give you any trouble," Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, she snapped a picture of me hugging Harry, talking about me hopping from one champion to another," she scowls.

"Can she print that," Allison asks.

"Yeah it's not even relevant to anything," I shook my head.

"What does she mean hopping one champion to another," Ron asks.

"Who knows she likes to make thing out of that wack job head of hers," Hermione cover, so Ron didn't figure out about her and Viktor.

"The first task to about to begin everyone takes your seat," I heard Dumbledore voice.

'I hear him but I can't see him,' I thought looking around for him. After looking around three times, I finally saw him sitting directly across from us with the rest of the judges.

"The objective of the first takes will be to get a golden egg that will be well guard by a dragon," Dumbledore explain.

"A dragon," I heard Justine gasp. I saw people leading out a giant sliver blue dragon on a chain.

"Let's my brother Charlie, he works with the dragons in Romania," Ron point out a tall red head man. I nod my head, watching as Charlie hooks the chain to a hook on the floor. The people walk back out of the arena.

"First up will be Cedric Diggory facing the Swedish Short-Snout," Cedric walk out looking around the dragon but not at it.

"Why the hell, is he not looking at the dragon," Justine asks confuse. He turns the rock that was out of reach from the dragon but still in the dragon's site into a dog. The dragon automatically tried to attack it; Cedric quickly grab the egg and got out of there.

"The scores for Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said, but I didn't bother look and watch as they switch out the dragons. They took the dragon out and brought in a green dragon with a yellow under belly.

"That must be what Pretty boy is," I tug on Ron's sleeve. He nods his head.

"Next up will be Fleur Delacour facing the common welsh green," Fleur ran in, the dragon notice her right away and went to attack her. She points her wand at it and a blue light hit the dragon. It started sway back and forth before it hit the floor and started snoring. When she picked up the egg, the dragon let out a loud snort/snore that set her skirt on fire. She let out a quick scream before putting the fire out and ran back the champion's tent. "The scores for Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore announce but once again I didn't look at the scores and watch as they took out the dragon.

They brought in a brown dragon with golden spikes all around its face making it look like a lion. "Next up will be Viktor Krum facing the Chinese Fireball," Viktor ran out and point is wand at the dragon and hit it will a spell immediately. The spell hit the dragon in the face making it throw it head around blowing fire and started stomping around.

"What did he do to it," I ask worried for the dragon as Viktor grab the egg.

"He blind it, don't worry it's only temporary," Hermione told me.

"She smashing the eggs, he made her kill her babies," I gasp as the Dragon smash her eggs as Viktor made it back to the tent.

Ron rubs my back knowing how much of an animal lover I was. "Don't worry love, she can make more," he whisper in my ear.

"Here Viktor Krum scores," I look and saw that they were all 7.5 except for Karkaroff which was a 10. "Points where dock seen the dragon smash more than half her eggs," Dumbledor explain the scores.

"See Scar he got punished," Fred gave me a smile.

"Yeah I guess," I smile back at him.

"Finally there is Harry Potter facing the Hungarian Horntail," I look back at the field to see Harry run out to face a dragon that had black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head with yellow peering eyes.

"Damn that is the scariest of them all," I shudder.

"And it's the most temperamentally," Elizabeth said, making us all look at her. "What are you looking at me for watch the game," she point at the field. I look back to see Harry getting on his broom.

"This isn't quidditch what is he doing," Allison snap. Harry stared flying around the dragon once in awhile trying to scoop into get the egg but fails every time. Elizabeth and Hermione squealed every time the dragon almost missed him. Harry flied back up in the air and the dragon followed him, breaking his chain.

"HARRY," we all screams as Harry flied out of the arena with the dragon following him.

"Where the hell is he going," Justine screams.

"When he gets out of this I'm going to kill him," Hermione sneer.

"You mean if," George laugh, making Allison slap him.

"What was he thinking flying around, he should have used a spell like everyone else," Ron snaps, running his hands through his hair.

"Look, looks he right there," Elizabeth point. I watch as he scoops down grabbing the egg before flying into the champion's tent.

"Where the dragons go," Neville ask. None of us answered him not knowing the answer.

"The scores for Harry," Dumbledore announce before the judge flips their scored over. Bagman gave him a 10, Crouch and Dumbledore gave him a 9, Maxime an 8, and Karkaroff a 4.

"A four that's trash Harry did great. Better then Krum at least he didn't make the dragon smash the eggs," Ron snapped.

"You have shown real care for your friend there, does that mean you're going to man up and apologize," Fred ask.

"Yeah, and I'm going to introduce Scarlett to Charlie," Ron wrapped his arms around me.

"What," I ask.

"He wants to meet you," Ron shrugs.

"Wants to see if you're real or if Ron made you up," George snicker making everyone laugh expect Ron.

"He said the same thing about Allison," Ron glares at George.

"He did," Allison ask.

"Come on Ali we got a party to get ready for," George walks off with Ali chasing after him. Fred follows behind laughing.

"So are we going to meet him right now," I ask.

"Tomorrow morning before he leaves," he pulls me close.

"Do you think he'll like me," I ask.

"Most likely not," he smile.

"Shut up, he'll love me," I hit his arms.

"Yeah, sure cause everyone loves you," his words dripping his sarcasm.

"You know what, don't you have someone to apologize to," I snap at him.

"Yeah, you coming," he ask.

"Can I, isn't it in the Gryffindor common room," I ask.

"No one going to care," he shakes his head, leading me back towards Hogwarts. I notice that we were the only ones still in the stadium.

"Do we go to dinner first or…," I was asking when he cut me off.

"Nope Fred and George know how to sneak a lot of food out of the kitchen," he pull me in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. When we walk in front of the fat lady picture, she narrows her eyes at me.

"She a slytherin," she sneer at Ron but never took her eyes off me.

"She just here to celebrate Harry wins," Ron roll his eyes.

"A slytherin cheer on a Gryffindor," she chuckle darkly.

"Whatever, look are you going to let her in or out," he asks.

"Fine she can come in but she can't hear the password," she snaps. Ron rolls his eyes before going over to her and whispers the password to her. She swings the door open. He grabs my hand pulling me into the common room. In the middle of walking through the door way, she slam herself shut hitting me in the butt.

"AAAWWW," I grab my butt.

"She spanked you," Ron laughs.

"Shut up and go and apologize to Harry," I smack him. He sighs, before turning around and walk over to the party as I follow him. I heard screaming and yelling. I peek around Ron to see what the noise was about. Fred and George had Harry on their shoulders while he held the egg high in the air.

"Open it, open it, and open it," the crowd screams. With a big smile on, Harry open the egg and out came a loud ear splitting scream. I slam my palms into my ears as everyone did the same. Even the twins, which made them drop Harry, who slam the egg shut as fast as he could. Everyone slowly took their hands off of their ears as Harry stood back up.

"What the bloody hell was that," Ron ask, everyone snap their heads towards him and stare in shock. Harry and Ron just stare at each other for a while.

"Alright everyone get out of here, this is going to be awkward already without you chaps listening in," George shoo everyone away. I sat down by Hermione.

"Ron," Harry said, looking at him hopefully.

Ron slouch his shoulders, slipping his hands into his pocket. "I'm sorry, Harry I was acting like a stupid git. Of course you didn't put your name in that cup," he apologizes.

"I'm happy you finally realize that but, how come you didn't tell me about the dragon," Harry asks.

"But I did. I told Seamus, who told Dean, who told Thomas, who told Ginny, who Neville, who told Hermione that Hagrid was looking for you. So you see I was the one who really told you. Thought you would have figured it out," Ron explains.

"No one would have been able to even follow that Ron," Harry shakes his head smiling. They both started laughing.

"Boys are stupid," Hermione said. Parvati, Padma, and I nod our heads in agreement with her.


	14. Yule Ball

"I'm not sure how I want my hair," I flip through a magazine they had at the hair salon.

"I want this," Elizabeth points to a picture of a girl with big loose curls.

"Does anyone know what they want," one of the hairstylists asks.

"I do," Elizabeth stood up and follow the hairstylist to her chair.

"How did meeting Charlie go," Hermione ask me.

"It went good, he very funny and charming," I told them.

"Smoothest of the brothers," Justine asks.

"It would seem so," I look back at the magazine.

"Who wants them that smooth anyways?" Dorothy smirks at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I think I'm just going to get wavy hair," Alison said.

"Alright I can do that now," a hairstylist came up from behind, making her jump. We all got a giggle out of that. Alison glares at us as she follows the hairstylist to her chair.

"Are you ready," another hairstylist asks Justine.

"Can you give me this hairstyle," she shows her a picture of a girl with the top half straighten and bottom half in one big curl.

"Of course I can," she guides Justine to her chair.

"This is harder than I thought," Rose flips through a magazine.

"Forget it, I'm just going to describe my dress and let the hairstylist choose what to do," Hermione got up and went to an open chair before I could tell her that's not the way it works. The hairstylist looks shock at Hermione but didn't act outrage like I thought she would but everyone around her did give her dirty looks. I let out a sigh of relief, normally if someone broke an upper class rule people would overreact and cause a huge scene.

"No one else do that. They are supposed to come get you. I know it's a stupid rule but trust me it's not worth the drama," I told Rose and Dorothy. Dorothy nods her head in understanding. Rose look a little confused.

"So even though I know what hairstyle I want, I have to sit here and wait," Rose asks.

"Yes," Dorothy nods her head.

"What hairstyle are you getting," I ask.

"This," she show us a picture of a girl with her hair complete up with a few loose curls.

"I like the hair up thing. I'm going to do that," I pick up a different magazine. One of the hairstylists came and took Rose to her chair.

"When did you start hating the upper class?" Dorothy whisper in my ear.

"When I was nine and my parents kick out our poor neighbor, so that they could expand our already ridiculous big mansion," I remember how disgusted I was with my parents.

"I was eight and my father beat one of the house elves to near death because she accidentally spilt a drink on one of their guest." Dorothy looks sad recalling the memory.

"Do you guys know what you want," two hairstylist walk over to us.

"I'm going to go with this," Dorothy show her a picture of a girl with a side ponytail with a wild curls and one braid that led to the ponytail.

"Come with me," one of the hairstylists took Dorothy to her chair.

"How about you," the other hairstylist asks.

I look at her name tag, Lindsey. "I can't decide between these two," I show her the pictures.

"That one is good," she point to picture of a girl with hair in bun made of braids and two loose curls in the front.

"That one it is then," I got up and let her guide me to her chair to get my hair made up. I watch as the rest of the girls got their hair done.

"Do you know what color you want your makeup," Lindsey asks me.

"Silver, its goes with my accessories," I told her.

She nods her head and started on my make-up. "How do you want your nails," she asks once she was finish with my make-up.

"French tips," I smile. She got right to work. I always thought it was weird that pure-blood had this exclusive salon that did things the muggle way when they hate muggles. I always wonder that every time I came here and even though this is the hundred times I've been here, I still couldn't think of an answer.

"All done," she said pulling out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," I gave her 20 galleons as a tip.

"No thank you," she smiles at me.

I walk over to my friends who were finish and waiting for me. "Let me be the first to say we all look gorgeous," I smile at them.

"We got half an hour before the ball," Justine said.

"Just enough time to get back and put on our dress," Hermione said.

"Let go," Alison walk over to fireplace and we all follow her. She and Hermione went first to the Gryffindor common room. I step into the fireplace last.

"Slytherin common room," I throw the powder down low so it wouldn't ruin my make-up or get in my hair. I step out of the Slytherin fireplace, seeing all the girls waiting for me.

"Let go put on our dresses," Elizabeth squeal in excitement as she ran up the stairs. We all look at each other laughing before following her up the stairs. Rose, Dorothy, and I went into our dorm. I change into my spaghetti strap dress that had a bow wrap around my waist before coming out in raffles that went downwards that came down right above my knees. I slip on my two tone sliver strap heels before putting on my heart necklace and my dragon bracelet. I rub on my cherry blossom lotion on my arms and legs. I grab my purse to look at the see Dorothy look in the mirror and Rose slipping on her ring.

"Ready," Dorothy asks us.

"Yeah," Rose turns around. I grab my purse. We walk back to the common room to wait for Justine and Elizabeth.

"We all look [ yule_ball/collection?id=1165344] beautiful," Justine said as she walks down the stairs with Elizabeth. We all gave look each other over agreeing before walking down to the great hall. The sight of Ron standing outside the great hall in his lace, frilly, old-fashion dress robe that had an odd dodgy collar brought a smile to my face.

'Only he could make something so hideous, so adorable,' I thought as he messing with his robe. His eyes got big looking me up and down when he notices me walking over.

"I might be looking ridiculous but at least my girlfriend looks beautiful," he pull me into his arms.

"If I knew you weren't exaggerating about the dress robe, I would have got a more old fashion dress," I play with the lace on his robe.

"No this dress is perfect, with an old fashion dress I wouldn't be able to see your legs," he twirl me around.

"Glad you like them, they were shave and lotion just for you," I bend down rubbing one of my legs, making him laugh.

"Here I got you this," he pull out a corsage that had two red rose with black lace trimming and a red feather sticking out of it.

"Its lovely thank you," I stuck out my hand for him to slip it on. After he had it on, he wraps an arm around me and guides me into the room. I couldn't believe this was the great hall even with magic it look completely different.

"Where the hell is Hermione," Ron looks around the room. I roll my eyes; he could get so obsessive over the smallest things.

"Look Alison them are over there," I pull him to where our friends were.

"Finally I thought you guys were going to spend all night in front of the door," Dorothy teases.

"And I would have been very happy doing that," I cuddle into Ron's side.

"Can you guys not drown us with your disgusting cuteness for once," George whines. I stuck my tongue out at him while Ron glares.

"Everyone takes your seats it's time for the first dance," Professor McGonagall told everyone. I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ron, sit down," I look up at a confuse Ron.

"If it's time for the first dance then why do we have to sit down," he asks.

"First dance is only for the champions," Elizabeth told him. He nods his head and sat down next to me. The band start to play as the doors open, Cedric and Cho came in first. Following them was Fleur and Roger. Then Harry and Justine walk in. Lastly Viktor and Hermione came in, making Ron's jaw drop.

"Is Hermione with Viktor Krum," he looks around the table. We all nod our head smirking at him. He narrows his eyes at the couple dancing with his fists clench to his sides. I narrow my own eyes at him, I didn't know what to make out of his anger. I though he would be over the moon about this, he loves Viktor Krum.

"Now you can finally get his autograph," Alison tries to ease the tension.

"Like I would want that git autograph," he snap, making everyone look at him shock. I glare at him. We all sat in an awkward tension for the rest of the first dance.

"Come on Ally Cat, let's show these fools how to dance," George pull her up and to the dance floor. Everyone slowly follow them, leaving us alone.

"Do you want to dance," I ask.

"I'm not in the mood to dance," he grumbles.

"Why are you so mad that Hermione came with Viktor," I glare.

"Cause she a traitor, he is Harry enemies. She should have some loyalty," he sneers.

"Whatever Ron I'm going to go get a drink," I got up.

"Get me one too," Ron glares at the table. I grab two cups of punch and return to Ron who was glaring at Hermione and Viktor. I slam his drink in front of him making some splash on him. "What the hell Scarlett," he snaps.

"I have been looking forward to this dance for weeks Ronald and you're ruining it because of your anger," I yell.

"You're right I'm sorry, do you want to dance," he stood and held out his hand.

"Yeah," I smile, taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor. He pulls me close to him and we sway to the music. "I'm sorry I snap. How about we just start this night over right now," I lay my head on his shoulder. All I got was a grunt in return. "Ron," I look up at him to see him staring at something. I follow his line of vision and saw he was staring at Hermione laughing at something Viktor said. I push his hands off me and started making my way out of the great hall, ignoring Ron calling my name. I sat down on a bench after I power walk my anger off. "Stupid git," I whip my tears from my eyes. Even though it was a bratty thing to admit, I was mad at Ron for giving all his attention to another girl instead of me. I felt someone sit next to me. "Go away Ron, I don't want to talk to right now," I snap, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"I'm insulted that you mistake me for such an ugly creature," he sneers. I look at Draco.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be enjoy the ball with your date," I ask.

"I was enjoying the ball but I saw you storm out and I thought I check on you," he rub my back.

"Why," I eye him suspiciously.

"Because I care for you, I can admit I have a weird way of showing it but I do," he looks at me intensely.

It made my lower stomach flutter with nervousness. "As a friend," I ask, wanting to lessen the tension.

"Whatever you want, I give up," he sighs.

"I would love if I could have the boy that uses to play tag and dolls with me back," I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, never mention that last part again," he laugh.

"Thanks, you made me feel better," I smile.

"Why were you mad anyways," he asks.

"Ron upset because Hermione came with Viktor, made me jealous. Does that make me bratty," I ask.

"No, you have the right to be upset. It's a dance, it a night girls are supposed to feel special because of their boyfriends not overlooked," he shook his head.

"Then why are you here with me and not with your girlfriend," I ask.

"Pansy is my date, not girlfriend, big difference," he waves his hand dramatically.

"Well I should get back with my boyfriend and you to your date," I stood up.

He stood up also and pushes me. "Tag," he yells, running towards the great hall.

"Hey no fair I am in heels," I ran after him. I ran around a corner and right into Draco's back. I was about to question him when I notice two people yelling at each other.

"You ruin this night for me, Ron. You're mad because I not available to be your fall back anymore. I am not going to be alone forever just to make you feel better. So if you want to be with me, man up and say something or keep quiet," Hermione yell at Ron from the staircase with tears running down her face. Ron stood there dumbstruck while Hermione run up the stairs.

"What was that Ron," I walk out from behind Draco. He turn towards me looking even more lost than before.

"Scarlett, how much did you hear," he took a step towards me.

"Enough to tell you that you should stop right there, do you want to be with her? Do you have feelings for her?" I said in a shaking voice. I didn't know if I want to yell at him or to break down and sob. He opens his mouth but nothing came out. "Answer the questions," I yell at him, feeling tears run down my face.

"I don't know," he shouts, tears building up in his eyes.

"You don't know, I love you and you don't know," I wipe my tears.

"I wish I knew. I hate that I'm so confused about my feelings, especially when I have you," he try to reach out for me but I brush him off.

"When you have me I'm sorry, I'm such an inconvenient," I snap, letting my anger out.

"That's not what I meant," he yells.

"You know what Ron, let me know when you have your feeling sorted out," I glare at him.

"What is that supposed to mean," he ask.

"It means we are done, I can't be with someone who doesn't feel the same way I do," I ran away from him for the second time tonight ignoring him calling my name.


	15. Changing Faces

I have been hiding out in my dorm all weekend, ignoring Rose and Dorothy, only interacting with my pets. I went over it again and again in my head, each time I felt more naive and ignorant. All the signs of his obvious affection for her were right in front of me, I'm surprised I didn't trip over them sooner. It was true what they said love made you blind, I could see now why so many purebloods build their marriage off of business instead of love.

"Love is an illusion. And when the illusion fades, you will feel a terrible pain and a lonely helplessness. That is when you will finally realize that mother is right," I thought back to what my mother told me, when we got into an argument about who I would marry. She told me to hurry up and get with Draco before Pansy took him from me. I told her that I didn't love Draco, nor did I think I ever would, that I was going to marry a man I loved.

"Mother is always right," I spat bitterly, I hated it but she was. A part of me wonder if I even really liked Ron, or was he just a rebellious stage for me. But if he was, why did it hurt so much. I groaned in frustration this betrayal was making me think about the future too much. A future that as far as I could see was empty. I never knew what I wanted to be, I just knew I didn't want my parents deciding for me. But the more I thought about it what was so wrong with the future my parents wanted for me. Being a stay at home mom in a mansion wasn't a bad gig. I could be like one of those mob wives in those muggle gangster films. All I would have to do is take care of the kids, the house, and play ignorant when I need to. It wasn't like I didn't have good options either, the Malfoys where the right hand family to Voldemort who would defiantly be the godfather if we were in the muggle world. Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy was the perfect choice. My parents would be happy. Pansy would have a nervous breakdown. It would show Ron that I could move on just as fast as he could. The fact that it was would be with a boy he hated would just be a plus. I got up and ready for the day, excited with my plan. I put on my uniform, making my skirt a little higher and unbutton my shirt to show a decent amount of cleavage. If I was going to rip Draco away from his slut hounds then I would have to look more enticing than ever. I did a spell to straighten out my hair and put on makeup to hide that I had been crying. I look in the mirror satisfied that I didn't look like some broken hearted mess like I did half an hour ago. I was going to show this school, I was going to show Ron that I wasn't someone they could affect. I was stronger than they thought and that I had a plan for my future. I walk down the stair to the common room and smile when I saw my prey sitting there. The alpha slut hound, Pansy who was cling to him put a damper on my plan though.

"Hi Draco," I smile brightly at him.

"Hello Higgins, seeing more of you than usual today," she look me up and down in disgust.

"I wanted to talk to you about the ball," I ignore her and kept talking to Draco.

"About what? How we had a wonderful evening without you or the part where you got dump for a mudblood," she giggles.

"I think she talking about the part where I ditch you to comfort her and had the best time of my life," he told her but kept his eyes on me. She gasps before storming out of the common room screaming. I sat down next to him smiling. "That is what you wanted to talk about right," he asks.

I nodded my head trying to figure out what I wanted to say to him. "You were right and I was wrong," I blurted out, knowing that would stroke his ego.

"Please tell me this is about what I think it is about," he said excitedly. It made me feel a sting of guilt. I had to remind myself that he only wanted to be with me because my family was the second most powerful pureblood family after his.

"I believe that Ron was a rebellious stage for me. A very stupid stage that I never want to talk about again," I said, wishing that I truly meant it wholeheartedly.

"I'm so glad that you were finally able to see that," he strokes my arm.

"I realize that I was more embarrassed by the public break up than anything else," I took his hand and lace it with mine.

"I know that must have been painful for you but at least it made you realize something about yourself," he use our lace hands to pull me closer to him so our bodies were pressed against each other. I resist the urge to pull away; he always had to take things too far.

"I also realize that I have been ignoring what was right in front of me," I look at his attractive face. At least I would have something nice to look at for the rest of my life. Unlike Mr. Parkinson, let just say Pansy got her looks from her mom. He smiles at me before pulling me into a heated kiss. I freak out and push him away from me. He gave me a confused look. "No one said I was talking about you," I snap, angry that he ruins my plan.

"You weren't talking about me," he asks.

"Of course I was talking about you," I yell.

"I confused, love," his face definitely showed it.

"You ruined what could have been a very cute moment with your hornyness," I calm myself down.

"Ah love, I'm sorry I know how much those moment mean to you women," I cut him off with a glare. "How do I fix it," he asks.

"Nothing, I'm just overreacting. I just want this to be better than my last," I told him.

"I want that too," he agreed.

"I want everything to be done properly, not ass backwards," I explain. I want this to be completely the opposite of my last relationship.

"Me kissing you before the first date ruin that," he nodded his head in understanding. I smile, happy that he got what I meant. "Alight I can make that work. As long as you are with me, I'll make sure you get everything you want," he pulls me so I was sitting sideways on his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder, thinking maybe this could really work.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Draco hand in hand to Hagrid's hut. Pretty Boy was trailing behind us. My heart was pounding in my chest as people stare at us as we past them. "So Pansy has your dragon," I ask, wanting to distract myself from the attention we were getting.<p>

"Yes she does, why are you jealous," he smile.

"Nope, you just better hope it's not died," I roll my eyes.

"Well I haven't seen it since the last check up," he shrugs.

"You made her do all the work," I gasp, wondering why I was so surprised.

"Only reason I partner up with her," he smirk.

"If we partner up you are doing your fair share," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I thought we were already partner up," he laughs at his own joke. I let go of his hand to push him lightly. When we got to Hagrid's hut, he grabs my hand to lead me to a tree stump to sit on. I watch as Pretty Boy fly to Ron excitedly licking his face. Ron laughs pulling him away to sit him down on his lap. He looks up to meet my eyes. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes were red and held a deep sorrow in them. His eyes always held great emotion in them, which normally was my favorite thing about him. Right now I just wish he would look away.

"Look, she didn't kill it," Draco whisper in my ear before leaving a kiss there. I pull myself away from Ron gaze to look in the direction he was pointing me to. I saw Pansy bouncing over with a grumpy looking dragon in her hands.

"Look Drackie, it's our baby," she held the dragon right in his face.

"Pansy gets that beast out of my face," he snaps at her.

"Good morning, students. I know you might be a little sad that you have to give your dragon back but it's an experience not many have," Hagrid greets us.

"An experience that some of us never wanted," Draco whisper. Pansy giggles, while I elbow him in the stomach. "Not everyone can be an animal lover like you, love," he rubs his stomach.

"Love," Pansy sneered.

"Everyone gets into your dragon pairs," Hagrid told us. I got up as I walk over to Ron, it felt like a walk to an Azkaban cell. I sat down next to him without looking at him. Hagrid start to go around grading and collecting the dragons.

"You move on pretty fast," he growl in my ear.

"At least I wait until after the relationship to move on," I snap at him. Pretty Boy cowered in Ron's lap, making me feel bad.

"I'm not with Hermione," he shook his head.

"Is that your choice or hers," I ask. He let out a big sigh before looking at the ground. I had a strong urge to hit him.

"Let me see your dragon, Ron," Hagrid said in his normal joyful manner. Ron hand him over. Hagrid inspect him before turning to us. "O for outstanding," he smile at us. "Do you want to say goodbye," he ask. I nod my head. He passed me Pretty Boy.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I hug him tightly to me. He licks my tears as they fell. I pass him to Ron. I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Come on love, you don't want to watch them get put into the cages and ship away," Draco pull me away from the hut.

"Can we just leave," I ask.

"Once you return your dragon," he rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"What did you get," I ask.

"An E. He was health but not happy," he grumble.

"Just like his daddy," I pinch his cheek. He leaded me up a long flight of stairs that I assume lead to a tower. "Draco my feet hurt," I complain.

"Trust me the view is worth it," he opens the door that reveals the top of the tower.

"I want a foot rub," I told him. We sat down on a window bench. "The view is beautiful," I admit as I look out the window that show a breathtaking view of the forbidden forest. "But I still want a foot rub," I put my feet on his lap. He took off my shoes and socks before massaging my feet. "Did you tell Pansy," I ask.

"Yes, she was hysterical. You would have loved it," he laughs.

"I wish I could have seen it," I sigh.

"How did the bloody traitor take it," he asks.

"He was angry but he seems more upset that Granger chooses Krum over him," I huffed.

"Some people just don't know quality," he rolls his eyes. I smile at him. I like that I was his first choice, even if it was only because of blood status. Being with him was like being in a fix fight. It was comforting to know that I was going to win.

* * *

><p>I was walking down to the black lake to meet up with Arnold and Allison. I knew what they wanted to talk about. I just hope they didn't make too much of a fuss about it. I saw them standing by the black lake looking like disappointed parents. I sigh as I approach them; this was going to be difficult. "What's going on? You disappear for a weekend and you come back with the devil," Arnold yells.<p>

"Hello Alison, Arnold." I roll my eyes.

"Explain," Allison demands.

"I'm sure you heard what happen at the ball," I look at the ground.

"Many versions of it," he said, making me groan.

"What the real one, Ron doesn't want to talk about," she asks.

I roll my eyes, of course he doesn't. "I found out the guy I was with wanted to be with someone else," I spat.

"I'm sorry," he went to hug me but I move out of his reach.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I realize that he was just a rebellious stage," I told them.

"You love him," she sneered.

"I loved pissing off my parents," I shook my head.

"So what now you want their approval that why you're going out with Draco," he wave his hands around.

"I would have ended up with him anyways. We are born with certain responsibilities," I glare at them.

"Since when do you talk like this, we can change our fate," he shook his head at me.

"This is my life and my choice. Deal with it," I snap. I hated when people judge my life choices.

"Fine but why Draco," she whine.

"Draco maybe an asshole but he treats me like a princess. I'm his first choice and he has the whole slytherin female population and a few from other house to choose from. When I'm with him, I feel comfortable and safe. I need this," I explain, hoping they would drop it.

They both pull me into a hug. "Don't let him change you," Allison whisper to me.

"I'm never going to change," I promise them, glad that they couldn't see my face. I knew for a fact that I was already beginning to change.


End file.
